No siempre
by RogerssEvanss
Summary: Ultrón ah destruido a muchas personas en todos los sentidos. Pero a nadie como a ellos, los vengadores pagaron el precio más caro por salvar el mundo. Ella lo perdió todo. Wanda perdió a Pietro y Natasha perdió a Bruce. Pero encontraran a otro hombre en el camino. Romanogers. Steve/Wanda
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas! Jajaja eh regresado con un nuevo Fic! Efectivamente, la inspiración llegó después de Age of Ultron! Me gustó muchísimo la película! Ahora estoy enamorada de un nuevo personaje :D Obvio Wanda me encantó :D Al igual que Pietro jajajaja y pues mi mente voló y salió este Fic! Realmente tenía la idea aterrizando en mi cabeza, desde antes (y las que alguna vez leyeron Live and Let Die) no me dejaran menir, Shipeo a Wanda con Steve! Lo sé es raro, pero realmente, todas mis historias aterrizaban en Romanogers por que Nat se me hacía perfecta para él ,toda hermosa y así, pero después de ver AoU pues lo shipeo con Wanda, es que ella es preciosa ;D**

 **Tuve la idea de este Fic, y mi amiga Mel me ayudó a aterrizar la idea, se que suena raro y así, pero veamos a dónde va, si los dejo juntos o lo terminó con un perfecto Romanogers *-***

 **Mientras lean esto! espero que les guste!**

 **PD: Muchas Gracias a Mel! me dio unas ideas perfectas para este cap y este fic**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1:MAYBE I DON'T NEED YOU

Steve golpeaba el saco con todas las fuerzas que podía... Acababa de mandar al suelo el 7to saco consecutivo, y aún así no era suficiente, necesitaba aliviar su ira con algo y estaba seguro que este saco no sería el último, quizás no sería ni de los primeros. Probablemente Furia le comenzaría a cobrar por ellos.

Los sucesos de hoy no habían sido fáciles, palabras hirientes y miradas rotas hacían eco en su mente, aflorando la furia a cada recuerdo.

Era la 2da vez que esto no había funcionado,los nuevos vengadores tenían sus conflictos, pero iban adaptandose.

-Bien, ahora necesito que organicen una estrategia para que juntos, puedan vencernos a la agente Romanoff y a mi, tienen 5 minutos y no pueden utilizar sus poderes, solo sus capacidades.- Ordenó el capitán esperando que esta vez sus personalidades no chocaran.

El tiempo termino y la pelea comenzó, a pesar de doblarlos en numero, ellos eran desorganizados e inexpertos, hubieran podido ganar de no ser por que no trabajaban juntos.

Steve derribo fácilmente a Sam y Rhoney , dejando a Visión y a Wanda para Natasha.

Steve estuvo un poco preocupado, pero al voltear tenia todo bajo control. Sin embargo, cuando derribó a Wanda, se subió en ella colocando las rodillas hábilmente en sus brazos para que no pudiera moverlos y sus manos en dl cuello, cortando el suministro de oxigeno. Steve se apresuró a apartarla del cuerpo de la joven, cosa que consiguió rápidamente.

-Por tú culpa se fue- susurró Natasha casi fuera de si. Y salió corriendo.

Steve la alcanzo rápidamente y la detuvo

-Qué rayos paso ahí Romanoff!?

-No es tu asunto Rogers

-Lo es cuando un miembro de mi equipo casi asesina a otro miembro de mi equipo-

-Equipo?- Natasha rió sin alegría -Llamas a esa porquería equipo? Solo son un montón de gente perdida buscando su lugar en el mundo.

-Todos buscamos nuestro lugar en el mundo- respondió el rubio con dolor

-No tenemos lugar en el mundo

-Todos tenemos uno. Tú también- Natasha rió de nuevo

-Si lo tengo entonces no está aquí...

-Entonces, está con Bruce?- Steve le reprochó

-Sí, mi felicidad solo está con él, esto es una porquería, esto no es un equipo, esto no es una familia! Clint no está, Bruce tampoco está! Nadie aquí significa nada más para mi! Si tengo lugar en el mundo no está aquí! No con estos desconocidos- declaró la pelirroja hiriendo al soldado. Cuando su expresión cambio a una de dolor, Natasha entendió lo que había dicho. -Lo siento Cap, yo no quise decir...-

-Pues vete entonces- Steve la interrumpió enojado, y el corazón de Natasha se encogió -Nadie te obliga a quedarte, ve y busca al Doctor Banner, buscarlo aunque él haya sido tan cobarde como para dejarte ir- La declaración de rubio enfureció a la pelirroja.

-Cobarde? Bruce? Bruce tuvo la Valentía de decirme lo que sentía, Bruce tuvo la valentía de pedirme una oportunidad. Más bien te estas confundiendo, por que el único cobarde aquí eres tú.-

-De dónde sacas eso?-

-Ves! Ni siquiera puedes hacer frente a esto! Siempre escondiendo te tras tu escudo. Tengo que enterarme por Sam de tus sentimientos! Y te atreves a llamar a Bruce cobarde!- Gritó la pelirroja sin pensarlo

-Él no te dijo- Steve dijo con seguridad, pero Natasha sintió la duda en sus palabras. Steve quería que Natasha le dijera eso, al mirar sus ojos vio la amenaza de las lagrimas a punto de salir. Trago en seco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se sintió culpable.

-No lo dijo con mala intención- el tono de Natasha se suavizo al sentir el dolor de Steve -Él sólo quería ayudar...

-Vete- Steve se paró firmemente dando a notar aún más la diferencia de altura, sin verla a los ojos. Su voz era dura. La voz de Capitán. Una orden. -Vete y encuentra al Doctor Banner. Sé feliz con él. Vete y encuentra tu lugar en el mundo- A pesar del tono de autoridad al principio, Natasha pudo notar como su voz se quebró al final. Ella levantó la vista para ver la mirada rota de Steve solo unos segundos, antes de que el le diera la espalda para regresar al salón donde estaban los nuevos vengadores.

-Steve?- Natasha necesitaba arreglar esto. Steve si significaba algo para ella, era su amigo, si era alguien importante. Ella no debió de haber dicho nada de lo que dijo, por que no era verdad, Steve también era alguien y también por que Sam le había confiado algo de Steve muy privado, y por maldita impulsiva lo dijo todo. Pero el rubio no se volteo a atender a su llamado -STEVE!- le gritó. Casi a punto de llegar a la puerta el se giró.

-Adiós Agente Romanoff- Y entonces el Capitán entró al salón.

Natasha tomó sus cosas y emprendió la búsqueda a Bruce.

Golpes fuertes sonaban en el gimnasio. "Ella se fue" otro golpe "dijo que no era nadie para ella" otro más "Su lugar en el mundo esta con él" un golpe más duro "Ella se enteró" Golpe "Y no le importó" Dos golpes consecutivos "Sam le dijo" Tres golpes vinieron "Bucky nunca hubiera dicho nada" El último golpe furioso enviaba al saco al suelo después de pensar esto. Bucky no estaba. Natasha no estaba. Nada tenía sentido.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que alguien llamó desde el marco de la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era el sudor. Eran las lagrimas las que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Me temo que ya no hay más sacos que romper Capitán- Steve se volvió hacía la voz de la joven.

-De todas maneras es hora de dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo- La joven lo miró con ojos tristes.

-Realmente no duermo- Entonces Steve que había estado levantando sus objetos del gimnasio le prestó atención. Había grandes ojeras púrpura bajo sus ojos. El cabello estaba desordenado y parecía tan pequeña en su pijama de SHIELD

-Dormir es importante, incluso con nuestras mejoras, no funcionaras por mucho si sigues así- Steve le dijo con preocupación genuina en su voz.

-Prefiero no hacerlo. No quiero- Wanda miro a Steve con miedo.

-Hey! Tranquila! Son las 2:00 Am, por qué no lo intentas?- la chica miró con duda -Lo necesitas, y prometo que si lo intentas, mañana tendremos dos horas menos de entrenamiento-

-No me importa entrenar- le contesto con delicadeza

-Bueno, si intentas dormir puedes librarte de dos días sin el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- Wanda miró de nuevo a Steve. Odiaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Dos días?- lo miró con ojos de cachorro.

-Dos días- confirmó el Capitán. Wanda suspiró y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación.

Steve estaba acostado en su habitación con una pelota de goma en su mano que lanzaba al techo para después recuperarla de nuevo. Era una tradición que tenía cada vez que terminaba con los sacos de arena, le ayudaba a relajarse.

No quería pensar más en lo que pasó en la mañana. La partida de Natasha. Enterarse que Sam le falló. Suspiró triste tratando de alejar los pensamientos de él. Había sido suficiente. Así que enfocó su mente a otra cosa. Qué más le preocupaba? Se detuvo a pensar en cierta castaña.

Después de pelear con Natasha y entrar en el salón, les había dicho a todos que el entrenamiento estaba terminado. Estaba enojado y todos lo habían notado. Quería golpear a Sam, pero pasará lo que pase no iba a hacerlo. En ese momento lo único que distrajo su atención de un posible ataque a su compañero con alas había sido cierta chica con los ojos más azules que había visto, sentada en el suelo con una mano en el cuello con marcas púrpuras. Él siempre verificaba el bienestar del equipo y se acercó a auxiliarla. Pero al parecer ella también se curaba rápido, pensó, ya que dichas marcas no estaban en su cuello esta noche. Se detuvo a pensar en el encuentro de esta noche. Para ser sinceros estaba preocupado, es decir, no es común ver a alguien vagando como alma en pena hasta altas horas de la noche. Y entonces algo hizo click en su cerebro. Wanda era un alma en pena. Steve sintió su corazón encoger al pensar en la chica.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio en ese castillo, una autentica bruja. Luego, la imagen en la StarkPad, su historia. Steve entendía el hecho de sacrificarte para tu país. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el verdadero primer encuentro. En Wakanda... Como su cabello había sido retirado completamente de su cara para dejar al descubierto sus hermosos ojos azules. Pero jugó con sus mentes, no fue tan malo con él. Obtuvo su baile con Peggy... Recuerda la primera vez que la escuchó hablar. Le encantó su acento. Era perfecto escucharla hablar a pesar de que fue solo dos segundos. Y al final recordó esa parte en el tren, donde ella y su hermano habían salvado su vida. Donde se volvieron de su parte. Sinceramente, esa era la razón por la que acepto en el equipo sin pensarlo dos veces. Por que lo salvó, y por que fue honesta con él siempre.

Entonces sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por el grito de alguien. Un grito que calaba la piel. Entonces de nuevo. Steve se levantó para investigar de donde provenían los gritos cuando cayó en cuenta. Wanda.

Corrió hasta su cuarto a todo lo que daba.

-Viernes! Qué pasa con la señorita Maxinoff!?- Viernes había sido donada por Stark para el cuartel.

-Su ritmo cardiaco es muy acelerado, por lo que deduzco que esta teniendo una pesadilla-

-Abre ahora mismo- como Capitán del equipo su petición no fue negada.

Pero la imagen que encontró dentro lo perturbó, la chica gritaba desesperadamente aferrada a su almohada y llorando en ella. Lagrimas de dolor verdadero.

-Maxinoff- Steve intentó sin acercarse. Pero nada. Entonces intento tocando suavemente el brazo de la chica. Quizás un poco de contacto tendría suerte. Pero nada. Después de varios intentos fallidos y de que su corazón se rompiera de ver a la pequeña chica sufriendo se aventuró a sentase en la cama para despertar a la chica de sus horrores. Steve sabía lo horrible que era que tu subconsciente te torture.

-WANDA- tomó ambos brazos en los suyos propios mientras le gritaba obteniendo éxito esta vez. Wanda abrió sus ojos horrorizados intentando reconocer el lugar, extrañamente sin intentar atacar.

-Soy yo, Capitán Rogers!- intentó ayudarla, pero entonces ella se lanzó con fuerza a sus brazos para un abrazo que lo sorprendió pero no rechazó. La empujo con fuerza a su pecho.

-Estaba sola- sollozó contra su pecho y se volteo para mirarlo- Estaba sola bajo los escombros, miraba el misil, y luego miraba hacia al lado y estaba sola- Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo y dolor que Steve solo pudo abrazarla de nuevo.

-Fue un sueño, un mal sueño- Steve la acunaba -Yo también los tengo-

-Tú no entiendes. Estaba sola! Estoy sola! Pietro ya no está más!- volvió a soltarse en llanto. Steve acarició su pelo hasta que se calmó y entonces ella miró hacía un punto perdido en la habitación.

-Tenía 10 años- comenzó sin que Steve lo pidiera, pero no la detendría, sabía la historia pero ella estaba contándole su versión. No la de los archivos, ni la de las estadísticas. La única que importaba. -Un misil explotó en mi casa mientras cenabamos, de repente mamá y papá no estaban más- tragó saliva -Entonces él me tomó y me protegió. 12 minutos más grande, tiempo suficiente para que tomará en cuenta el rol de hermano mayor protector.- Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla -Luego llegó el otro. Pero no explotó. Teníamos a la muerte enfrente de nosotros. Lo miraba y sabía que iba a explotar, que iba a ser final, y entonces él me dijo:"todo esta bien, voy a sacarte de aquí"- volvió a romperse y Steve la abrazo conteniendo sus propias lagrimas -Él sabía que eso no era así, yo también, pero le creí. Yo sabía que iba a cumplir lo que prometía. Y la cosa no explotaba. Fueron dos días, pero él siempre dijo que todo iba a estar bien, y cuando llegaba la noche, cantaba algo para que yo durmiera, y me abrazaba y yo sabía que estaba bien, que iba a sacarme. Solo éramos unos niños...- sollozó de nuevo- Pero siempre me protegió, y cumplió su promesa... Dos largos días después, me saco de ese infierno. Cuando salí, no tenía miedo más. Perdí a mis padres, pero lo tenía a él. No estaba sola- Wanda se aferro más a Steve -Pero cuando cierro los ojos, me veo de nuevo, tengo 10 años y estoy bajo los escombros de mi propia casa esperando a que ese misil exploté y muera. Pero estoy sola. No esta Pietro, no hay nadie abrazando ni nadie prometiendo que todo va a estar bien. Entonces salgo, pero si tengo miedo, por que estoy sola, no hay rastros de él en ninguna parte...

-Shhh...- Steve acarició su pelo.

-Estoy sola, sola y asustada y no tengo nada. Él ya no está más... Estoy justo como esos días, esperando para morir.

-Hey! No estas sola!- Steve tomó a la chica entre sus brazos. -Tienes a los vengadores, a mi...- Él la abrazó y permanecieron así por casi una hora. Pronto estaban quedándose dormidos. Steve se dispuso a irse cuando Wanda le tomó la mano

\- Tengo miedo- lo miró con ojos suplicantes -No me dejes...Por favor..- Steve luchó contra todos su códigos morales para acurrucarse junto a esa niña desamparada. Wanda estaba sufriendo, y Steve siempre apoyaría a quien lo necesitará. Esperó cerca de 10 minutos antes de que el sueño venciera a Wanda. Justo cuando estaba por entregarse a los brazos de morfeo Steve la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró.

-Él fue un héroe. Murió siendo un vengador.- Wanda sintió como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo antes de quedarse dormida. -Duerme mi pequeña- Steve puso un beso en su cabeza mientras también dormía..

Esa noche no fue tan horrible como Steve pensaba. Después de que Natasha se fue pensó que su día sería terrible y que no tendría nada. Pero mientras tenía en sus brazos a esta joven tan necesitada de afecto y protección, Steve sabía que no necesitaba a Natasha. Él sólo necesitaba proteger a Wanda...

* * *

 **Espero sus comentarios :D jajaja diganme que tan horrible les parece esto o si les gustó, quería llevar una relación de protección, que Steve sienta la necesidad de proteger a Wanda, no amor. Como les dije aún no se a donde va esto, pero me gustaría que ustedes me comentaran hacía donde quieren que vaya y pues sus ideas siempre son bienvenidas! :D**

 **Besos y dejen guapos comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: LO QUE LAS PALABRAS NO PUEDEN EXPRESAR.**

Había amanecido ya, y Steve estaba despertando de su largo sueño, tenía mucho que no dormía tan plácidamente, las pesadillas sobre Bucky y ahora sobre Ultron a veces atormentaban su cabeza, pero hoy no. Hoy se había despertado con un reconfortante calor en su pecho y una suave respiración en su cuello, sus brazos estaban aferrados a su pequeña cintura y una forma pequeña y frágil estaba aferrada a él, con sus manos pequeñas en su pecho. Cuando recordó los sucesos de ayer se sintió apenado, más aún al darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba técnicamente pegado al cuerpo de la chica, y bueno, una chica hermosa, de mañana, provocaba reacciones vergonzosas en su cuerpo. Quería salir inmediatamente pero, Wanda despertó poco a poco y Steve fingió estar dormido, aflojó su agarre por si ella quería salir pero le sorprendió que no fue así, si no que se acurrucó más.

Cuando ella despertó se sentía diferente a los últimos días, se sentía segura. Unos fuertes brazos la sostenían cerca de un hombre fuerte, y se sentía... Bien. Para ser honesta consigo misma se sentía muy bien, se apretó más al cuerpo sólido enfrente suyo y sintió una ligera presión que la hizo sonrojarse, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro a contra luz tan hermoso de Steve Rogers. Sonrió ligeramente con un rubor notable en sus mejillas al darse cuenta que estaba a unos centímetros cerca de él y bueno, Steve estaba un poco contento, o eso decía su entrepierna. Ella nunca había estado en esa situación con un hombre, técnicamente en ningún aspecto había estado con otro hombre como estaba con Steve. Era cierto, Wanda confiaba mucho en Pietro, pero dado que siempre estuvieron juntos ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar ciertos aspectos de la vida... Mejor dicho, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar algo romántico, o sexual. Se quedo pensando en eso mientras miraba a Steve. Dios que era el hombre perfecto, con una cara hermosa, ojos azules y cuerpo de Dios griego. Lentamente llevo su mano a su rostro, por sus pómulos salidos, su nariz afilada y su barbilla cincelada. Se acercó más y técnicamente estaban respirando el mismo aire.

-Qué pasa si...- susurró tocando sus labios con los de él, un ligero roce que obligo a Rogers a abrir los ojos -Si te beso?- preguntó inocentemente mirando a sus ojos y rozando sus narices.

-No está bien-Suspiró el rubio pesadamente -Tú no estás bien...

-Ni tú- dijo ella picoteando un beso en los labios.

-Lo sé- contesto Steve sin aliento -Pero no voy a aprovecharme, eso no esta bien- Le dijo levantándose de la cama quitando a ambos de su cómoda posición. Wanda puso un puchero adorable y se levantó también.

-Perdón, enserio no quería arruinar esto, es sólo que...- suspiró pensando que le iba a decir, obviamente no le iba a decir que se excitó un poco y se dejó llevar -No se lo que me pasó- declaró finalmente agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza.

-Tranquila- Steve subió la cabeza castaña para que la mirara a los ojos -Nada pasa de acuerdo?- Wanda se sintió más tranquila al darse cuenta que no había arruinad todo como pensó. -Por qué no descansas otro momento? Voy a correr...-

-Está bien! Dormiré otro rato más-

-Esa es mi chica- le dijo Steve acariciando suavemente su cabello y revolviéndolo. La acercó a su pecho y deposito un pequeño beso en su cabeza. -Descansa un poco más, te veo luego- con eso Steve salió de la habitación con su hermosa figura dejando a Wanda con una linda sensación en el pecho.

* * *

Steve decidió correr al rededor del bosque que rodeaba a la nueva base de vengadores, tenía que pensar. Estaba muy enojado con Sam y sabia que eso no estaba bien, okay, Sam le había dicho todo a Natasha y eso provocó unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo en Steve, pero al final de cuentas sabía que no había sido su intención que Natasha usará esto para atacarlo. Siguió corriendo más rápido pensando en otras cosas. Bucky. Wanda. Aceleró más el paso al recordar a esta. Qué demonios significó lo de la mañana? Los besos que ella picoteo en su boca? Había estado mal, muy mal, para dormir con una mujer y para haberla besado, y reaccionar de maneras poco caballerosas.

Se sentía avergonzado, pero había algo acerca de esta chica que le causaba a Steve mucha ternura, muchas ganas de protegerla. Quizás era que técnicamente era una niña, Steve le había llamado "Mi niña" y "Mi chica" por que realmente ella le inspiraba a decir sobre nombres tan cariñosos. Él quería protegerla de todos, envolverla en sus brazos para que nadie pudiera tocarla ni hacerle daño nunca. Era tan extraño. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie, pero ver a Wanda tan alejada del mundo, tan sola y perdida. Sentía la necesidad de meterla en una caja de cristal donde ni el aire pudiera tocarla, y de alejar de ella a cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera hacerle cualquier daño.

-Te estás volviendo loco Rogers, no esta bien ser tan posesivo con nadie, y menos con ella que no es nada de ti- se decía a si mismo mientras se detenía para recuperar aire. Estaba mal pensar así de cualquier mujer, estaban mal sus ganas infernales de encerrarla y aislarla de cualquier dolor, es solo que Steve no podía pensar en cualquier persona aprovechándose de ella, lastimandola. No! Definitivamente la idea lo hacia sentir enfermo de rabia. Tomó lentas respiraciones obligándole a calmarse. Steve cuidaría de Wanda para prevenir cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle dolor. Al recordar la noche de ayer se encogía su corazón, recordar como lloraba y se aferraba a él. Escuchar todos los horrores que tuvo que pasar siendo solo una niña por el maldito egoísmo de Stark Ok! Era suficiente, tenía que detenerse antes de que la rabia explotará dentro de él. No importa lo que paso, eso no iba a pasar de nuevo. Nadie esta lastimandola de nuevo, nadie va a volver a hacerla pasar por ese infierno. Él va matar a cualquiera que quiera intentarlo antes de que pueda pensarlo si quiera.

-Tranquilo Steve!- se dijo a si mismo. -Mejor regresó a la base- Decidió mientras comenzaba a tener hambre.

* * *

Wanda por su parte había intentado dormir, pero solo pudo obtener muchos giros al rededor de su cama. Estaba triste, siempre que cerraba los ojos se encontraba con los horrores de sueños que la perturbaban, y había podido dormir bien una noche y había alejado a su atrapa sueños. Suspiró ante la idea de perder a Steve...

-No puedes perder lo que no tienes Maxinoff- se dijo mientras se levantaba para mirarse en el espejo. Se detuvo unos momentos para observar su reflejo. Estaba muy delgada y pálida. Ayer no se había desmaquillado antes de ir a dormir, así que había rastros negros en sus mejillas marcas de las lagrimas de la noche de su pesadilla. Suspiró procediendo a limpiarse, se miro en el espejo y toco sus labios secos, a pesar de únicamente haber picoteado besos en Steve sus labios se sentían tan bien, quería besarlo todo el tiempo, era esto lo que se sentía el deseo? Solo quería estar entre sus brazos todo el tiempo. no imaginó que en su primer beso ya quisiera todo con alguien. Se sintió muy avergonzada, no sabía que para Steve también había sido uno de sus primeros besos. Wanda solo podía pensar en sus ojos azules tan honestos que hacían que se sintiera segura y confiada. Amó despertar abrazada a él y deseaba que fiera así siempre. Pero no podía ser así, ayer había sido solo un escape al dolor que sentían.

Wanda seguía sin poder superar la muerte de Pietro y Steve estaba sufriendo por Natasha. -Romanoff- Dijo Wanda con odio. Cómo podía alguien ser tan estúpida para dejar ir a alguien como Steve? Era el hombre perfecto! Cualquier mujer daría todo por un hombre como él y ella lo había desechado por Banner! Es decir, Banner es bueno y noble, pero Wanda sabía que Natasha quería estar con él por que sentía que eran moustros! Era estúpido! Steve estaba dispuesto a olvidar su pasado solo para estar juntos! Si tan solo alguien hiciera eso por ella no lo pensaría! Si tan solo Steve la amará como amaba a Natasha. Se mirada cayo de nuevo al espejo enfrente de ella. Rió sin alegría. Cómo iba alguien como Steve a fijarse en alguien como ella? Era lógico que amará a Natasha. Wanda no se sentía nada a lado de ella. Natasha era hermosa y poderosa, tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo perfecto con una cara preciosa. Una personalidad imponente que daba a temer con su sola presencia. Ella no era débil. En cambio Wanda que era? Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo para darse cuenta de lo que ya sabía, no tenía las formas de la pelirroja. Sintió una oleada horrible de algo que no sabía que existía: celos y envidia. Steve nunca iba a verla como algo más que una niña en apuros. Él nunca iba a amarla, nadie iba a amarla nunca por ser tan débil, perdió al único ser que la quería toda debilucha y flaca. -No de nuevo Wanda- eso no pudo evitar que las lagrimas volvieran a salir fluidamente de sus ojos y se colocó en el suelo a dejar sacar su dolor de nuevo.

* * *

Steve llegó a la base para cocinar algo, moría de hambre. Comenzó a sacar las cosas de la alacena cuando vio harina para hot cakes. -Le gustarán a Wanda?- frunció el ceño pensando en eso así que comenzó a preparar un rico desayuno para ella. Saco un poco de tocino y lo frió, al igual que algunos huevos, eran el mejor desayuno. Iba a preparar jugo pero de nuevo frunció el ceño pensando cual sería el favorito de ella.. Zanahoria, naranja? Prepararía de los dos.

-Dios! Huele tan bien- la voz de cierto amigo suyo que Steve no tenía muchas ganas de ver. -Puedo tomar una?-

-No- dijo de una manera un poco más hostil de lo que quisiera. -Es para alguien más.-

-Oh... Pues preparaste comida como para un ejercito- Steve se limito a voltear la mirada al sartén donde ahora freía huevos con jamón, muchos huevos con jamón. -Cap, pasa algo? Siento que estás como enojado- El soldado contó hasta 3 para no golpear a Sam. -Cap?-

-Le dijiste- contestó apretando los dientes -Ayer antes de que se fuera me llamó cobarde- escupió con más rabia - y dijo que le dijiste- su mirada cambió de rabia a una triste -Confié en ti Sam... Y le dijiste- Sam tragó saliva.

-Cap, se que no debía! Yo se que no debía, pero te juro que yo estaba seguro que ella te amaba también..-

-NO ME AMA- gritó exaltado -Ella ama a Banner y fue a buscarlo- le dijo casi roto. Sam se limitó a mirar a Steve con un rostro triste. Sabía que se había equivocado a un nivel épico.

-Lo siento! Te juro que lo siento! Yo estaba seguro de que si lo decía ella se daría cuenta que te amaba! Estaba seguro de eso, aún lo estoy! Ella tiene miedo y por eso se fue!-

-ELLA SE FUE! -Golpeó la mesa haciéndole una abolladura -NO IMPORTA POR QUÉ! ELLA FUE POR ÉL! -Gritó asustando a Sam- Y ella ya no existe para mi..- Susurró el soldado.

* * *

Wanda decidió salir de su cuarto, tenía hambre y Steve no había regresado. No iba a regresar. Asintió triste y con ropa para entrenar se dirigió a la cocina, se sentía fatal, física y mentalmente y parece que cierta inteligencia artificial lo notó. -Se encuentra bien señorita Maxinoff!?- La chica se exaltó y miro a Visión un poco triste.

-Lo estoy- dijo secamente

-Señorita, yo sé que usted no confía en mi-

-Stark te creo, y él solo ah significado temor en mi vida- le dijo con resentimiento

-Yo no soy Stark- le dijo tristemente.

-Lo sé! Lo sé! Y siento tanto tenerte miedo! Es sólo que- Mierda! Había empezado a llorar de nuevo -Confiaré en ti! Salvaste mi vida en Sokovia! Sé que no eres Stark, sé que no eres Ultrón- colocó su mano en la mejilla de Visión sintiendo su tejido vivo. -Pero no puedo dejar de tener miedo tan fácil-

-Lo se señorita, pero haré todo lo que pueda hacer para ganarme su confianza. Así que hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?-

-Gracias- Asintió Wanda más tranquila -Pero ahora sólo un poco de comida puede hacer más por mi- sonrió de medio lado.

-Está bien señorita, Buen provecho y nos vemos en la sala de entrenamiento- Visión se dispuso a ir hacía el lado contrario de la nueva vengadora cuando ella le llamó -Visión, sí te pregunto algo puedo confiar en que me dirás la verdad?-

-Claro que si señorita, eh dicho ya que haría cualquier cosa por ganarme su confianza- Wanda le sonrió.

-Tú crees que yo soy... Ya sabes, bonita?- preguntó bajando la cabeza. Visión puso los ojos amarillos buscando información.

-Según la definición de belleza actual, usted cumple con muchos requisitos de la belleza, es decir, es alta, con ojos azules e incluso se parece mucho a un par de gemelas que son modelos muy famosas, Ashley y Mary Kate Olsen son sus nombres.-

-Woow! Gracias Visión, pero yo quiero saber si para ti, soy bonita?- preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

-Yo puedo decirle que es una de las mujeres más bellas que eh visto desde que nací- le contestó sonrrojando a la muchacha.

-Gracias Visión- De nuevo iban separándose cuando la chica le llamó de nuevo.-Visión, tú... Tú crees que la Agente Romanoff es más bonita que yo?- La inteligencia pensó un poco antes de emitir su veredicto

-Usted y la Agente Romanoff tienen etnias muy distintas, ella es pelirroja, y de ojos verdes, más baja que usted y...-

-Gracias Visión, eso responde mi pregunta- La castaña se volteó para llorar, si Visión había dudado y le contesto con rodeos es que no quería decirle lo que ya sabía. La Agente Romanoff sí era más bonita que ella. Lagrimas volvieron a bajar de sus ojos cuando se acerco a la cocina para escuchar gritos de cierto super soldado.

* * *

-Agente Romanoff es la ubicación- Natasha era sacada de sus pensamientos por el piloto que manejaba un quinjet. Miró hacía el lugar, era una isla bastante bonita y tranquila, un lugar que sin duda escogería Bruce para quedarse. Tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.-El Señor Stark me pidió que permaneciera aquí hasta que usted lo necesite, aquí se cuenta con todas las herramientas necesarias para que usted pueda realizar su búsqueda- Tony había puesto a disposición de Natasha todos los recursos que necesitara. Quería encontrar también a su hermano de la ciencia u si bien no pretendía que regresara por lo menos saber que estaba bien era suficiente.

Stark tenía buena tecnología, pero Bruce la conocía bien. Junto con sus habilidades de espía sabía que iba a encontrarlo... Estaba segura que en cuento encontrará a Bruce encontraría su felicidad, su lugar en el mundo...

* * *

Wanda entró a la cocina y no necesitaba leer la mente para saber que el ambiente estaba tenso, Steve se volteó de inmediato tallandose los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar y Wanda sabía que así era. Natasha de nuevo estaba en su mente.

-Hey Wanda! Te eh preparado algo de desayunar- Cuando la chica miró hacía abajo vio un banquete por desayuno, dos jarras de jugo, hot cakes adornados de todas las formas posibles, fruta picada, huevos con jamón y huevos estrellados y un plato con tocino. Esto de inmediato incrementó su hambre.

-Quieres café?- -Dios si! Me estoy muriendo de hambre- Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer la fruta como si no hubiera comido en días... Bueno, técnicamente así era. Sam seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y se disponía a irse en silencio.

-Hay algo malo con Sam?- preguntó la chica para Steve

-No me gustaría hablar de eso- contestó con indiferencia. -Te gustó el desayuno?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Uhhhm Me encanta- Señalo la castaña con la boca llena haciendo a los dos sonreír. -Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? Realmente nunca en mi vida eh tenido un desayuno tan bueno-

-Nunca? Contestó extrañado el soldado. Wanda negó con la cabeza.

-Por lo menos no que yo recuerde. No recuerdo mis desayunos antes de que mis padres murieran pero soy capaz de recordar los pocos que tuve después- miró a un punto en la cocina y bajo la mirada a toda su comida -Cuando tenía mucha hambre Pietro siempre robaba algo para mi, nunca fue algo más que una manzana o algún pan que teníamos que compartir- lo miró al borde de las lagrimas -Si robaba más o todos los días nos descubrían- De nuevo miró a la comida -Me siento tan mal de poder comer todo esto cuando él no tuvo esa oportunidad- susurró, quería llorar pero no quería que Steve estuviera viéndola en sus momentos más difíciles llena de debilidad. Había escuchado a Steve decirle a Sam que Natasha ya no existía para él así que tenía que ser fuerte.

-Tu hermano ah sido un gran hombre, y ahora no tienes de que preocuparte- Steve tomó su mano -Yo no voy a permitir que vuelvas a pasar por eso jamás- le sonrió de nuevo -Y contestando a tú pregunta, fue mi madre quien me enseño a cocinar, ella fue viuda, así que tuvo que trabajar para sacarme adelante. Desde pequeño me quede solo en casa, no tenía a más amigos que Bucky por lo que no salía a jugar mucho, así que cocinaba para esperar a mamá que siempre regresaba cansada-

-Eso es muy hermoso- le contestó la chica. Steve asintió y puso enfrente de ella la última ronda de huevos revueltos y se sentó con los codos en la mesa y las manos en la barbilla viendo como su castaña favorita devoraba la comida. Entonces pudo ver su expresión bien, no llevaba ni una sola gota de maquillaje que siempre tenia por lo que lucía hermosa.

-Lloraste- No era una pregunta. -Y fue hace poco, aún hay lagrimas frescas en tus mejillas- Wanda lo miró sorprendida.

-Nada con importancia...-

-Quién fue?- La voz de Steve sonaba peligrosa -Quién te hizo llorar?- Definitivo nunca lo había visto así.

-No fue nadie! De verdad- Wanda sonaba asustada.

-No te creo, dime quien fue.- Steve sonaba peligroso, así que Wanda se levantó y camino hacía la puerta pero Steve la paro en el marco de -Dime quien fue- le dijo apretando los dientes y sosteniéndola firme pero suave por las muñecas. La cara de Wanda reflejaba miedo así que Steve aligeró su agarre. -Escucha Wanda- le dijo tocando su pelo -No quiero que nadie te haga daño, que nadie te toque por lo menos, dime quien te hizo llorar, y entonces voy a ir a darle una paliza para que esa persona y cualquier otra entienda que nadie te esta haciendo daño de acuerdo?- le dijo de una manera suave.

-No fue nadie, lo juro, es solo que...- bajo la cabeza.

-Dime que pasa...

-Solo si tú me dices lo que te pasa también.

-Eso no es justo sabes? Tú puedes leer la mente, yo no.

-Sí, si puedo, pero si no quieres que lea tu mente no lo haré. Solo te digo que la Agente Romanoff no vale la pena como para que pierdas a tu amigo por ella.

-Ves? Te dije que eras una tramposa...- Wanda lo miró a los ojos, ambos se quedaron así un rato, mirando a los ojos del otro, recargados en el marco de la puerta muy juntos.

-Déjame sacarla- le dijo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza -Yo tampoco quiero que nada te cause dolor, déjame sacarla de aquí para que no sufras más-

-No Wanda...- la castaña le miro rota -No con magia...- Wanda sintió que su corazón iba a explotar como el rubio bajo su rostro para encontrar sus labios con los suyos. La beso y no fue picoteado como el de la mañana. Fue un beso de verdad. Sus labios se movían con perfecta sincronía, y cuando el rubio chupo ligeramente su labio inferior no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que sonó más como un gemido suave.

Por su parte el rubio no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Solo sabía que en el momento en el que vio que su niña había llorado tenía unas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a quien la haya hecho llorar. Solo sabía que si algo podía alejar de su mente a la pelirroja que le robó el corazón era precisamente esta castaña, y sabía que su magia no tenía que ver. Cuando ella le dijo que la dejara ayudarlo a olvidar a Natasha con su magia y él se negó era por que Wanda era alguien que merecía ser amada. No usada. La besó por que nadie podía tocarla o hacerle daño. Nadie.

Estaba a puto de perder el control cuando oyó pasos, se separó de su castaña para ver a Maria Hill caminar hacía ellos con una cara angustiada. Sabía que no los había visto, o si los vio fingió que no era así. Se preocupó al instante.

-Steve, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo con voz suave -Es importante- Miró a la castaña a lado de él.

-Puede quedarse?- le preguntó a la morena.

-Sí así lo deseas- Steve asintió sosteniendo la mano de Wanda. Hill los miro extrañada.

-Pasemos a la mesa.. Siéntate Rogers-

-Por qué tanto misterio Maria?-

-Steve, estoy aquí para hablarte de la Agente Carter...

-Peggy?- Steve la vio asombrado, no sabia que ellos sabian de Peggy, luego recordó que era una fundadora de SHIELD, seguro que sabían. Sin embargo algo cayó en él y sintió un hueco en el estomago al ver la cara de Maria.

No podía ser verdad. Wanda supo todo de inmediato y apretó su mano. Entonces Steve supo que era cierto.

-No puede ser posible- susurró sin importarle que lagrimas gruesas bajaban por su rostro. Maria lo muro compasivamente.

-Lo siento mucho Steve. Ella murió esta mañana...

* * *

 **Hola chicas! aquí hay una nueva actualización! pfff Gracias totales por sus comentarios! les prometo que esta semana ya tendré tiempo para contestarlos uno por uno, es que los capítulos los escribo en mi ipod por que la última vez se me borró un capitulo que escribía aquí jajaja**

 **Bueno, no sé exactamente a dónde vaa terminar esto, mi amiga Mel me da muchas ideas, no sé quería manejar a un Steve sobre protector con Wanda a un grado casi enfermo, como les dije, no se si terminar esto con un Romanogers, :D pero bueno, no será un fic largo, (ahora sí hablo enserio) 5 o tal vez 6 capítulos pero realmente espero sus guapos comentarios! siempre me animan y ya! Voy a contestarlos jajaja**

 **Hay el siguiente capítulo llegará más pronto que esta actualización! Tengo más ideas e inspiración y lo más importante TIEMPO jaaja**

 **Gracias por sus follow/favorite y sus reviews! son grandiosas!**

 **Hay diganme que les parece como manejo a los personajes.**

 **BESOS.**

 **PD: El siguiente capítulo contendrá más angustia y más de Nat/Bruce, disculpen es que es difícil para mi escribir eso! jaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**TE NECESITÉ...**

Era una isla pequeña, así que no fue difícil encontrar a Bruce, Natasha sabía mejor que nadie como localizar a alguien perdido, mejor que nadie, a Bruce perdido. Los aparatos de rastreo de Tony la ayudaron a llegar cerca de la última ubicación de rayos gamma que había encontrado. Rápidamente de acercó a una mujer de etnia propia de la isla y le preguntó acerca de un médico, fuereño y recién llegado. La mujer le afirmó que había uno. Bingo! Lo había encontrado. Pensó en utilizar exactamente el mismo truco que utilizó cuando estaba en la india y quiso encontrarlo para reclutar lo, pero sería muy obvio. Seguro ya se había corrido el rumor de que un jet había aterrizado en el otro lado de la isla, y Bruce habría deducido que era ella. Suspiró y pensó en un plan, bueno, tal vez a Bruce le guste la playa...

Vio a una señora embarazada. Se acercó a ella y le hizo una propuesta, la señora estaba en días de dar a luz, así que Natasha podía esperar, junto con la señora elaboró un plan para atrapar a Bruce y se dirigió con el piloto para pedirle que se retirara. Cuando la señora por fin diera a luz, Natasha esperaría a su amor fuera de la casa de dicha señora. Esa señora le daría a Bruce todas las pistas para que llegará a ella. Y entonces Natasha lo encontraría y no lo dejaría ir.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros hoy, era un día triste y era como si el cielo llorará con él. Todas las personas tenían paraguas pero él no. No a él ya no le importaba mojarse, no le importaba nada. Todas las personas se fueron alejando pero hubo alguien que no. Habían pasado dos horas desde que la última persona se había ido y él no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-Hey! Esta lloviendo cada vez peor- Wanda le mencionó acercándose con el paraguas. Había estado ahí con él, pero se subió al auto cuando la lluvia aumentó, sin embargo, super soldado o no, tenía que quitarse de esa tormenta.

-No me voy a ir, no puedo dejar a Peggy sola- le contestó llorando -La eh dejado mucho tiempo ya, no quiero pasar más tiempo sin ella-

-Steve- Wanda lo miró compasiva -Peggy se fue... Pero ella siempre va a estar aquí- tocó su corazón.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero irme, hace frío aquí y Peggy está tan sola allá abajo...- Wanda entendía lo que de sentía, perder a quien más amas dolía como el infierno

. -Te entiendo, yo tampoco quise que Pietro estuviera solo...- cerró el paraguas y se sentó en el suelo a lado de Peggy.

-Qué haces?- le preguntó Steve preocupado viendo como la castaña se empapaba rápidamente,

-Voy a esperar contigo, hasta que sientas que estas listo para ir, ademas así ambos acompañaremos a Peggy.

-Wanda, quiero estar solo! Además mírate! Estás empapada!- Steve procedió a quitarse el saco que estaba igual de empapado. Wanda se levantó y lo abrazó. Steve se preocupó al darse cuenta que su niña estaba helada. Sabía que tenía mejoras, pero si se seguía mojando seguro iba a darle una neumonia. -Está bien, voy al auto.- -No! Ve al hotel- le ordenó -Yo no me voy a ir sin ti..- -Wanda, quiero estar solo por favor- -No importa si me voy, tú no estás solo. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo... Y ella también- dijo señalando a la tumba. Steve se quedo observando la tumba de Peggy un instante. Le dolía dejar a la mujer que haba sido su platónico, pero Wanda tenía razón... Ella estaba en un lugar mejor, no se había ido, no, ella estaría siempre en su corazón y en su mente. Alguien no tiene que estar físicamente para estar contigo no? Dolía como nada, pero si él no se iba Wanda se podía enfermar. Y pase lo que pase él no podía permitir eso. -Adiós Peggy... Nos vemos, espero que muy pronto-

* * *

Steve Llego al hotel devastado y subió a su cuarto a guardarse para aliviar se dolor.

-cómo está?- le preguntó Sam a Wanda

-Muy mal- suspiró la castaña empapada -Por qué no fuiste al funeral?- le reclamó

-No estoy muy seguro que Steve me hubiera querido ahí- suspiró con tristeza el moreno.

-Por que no quererte? Eres su amigo y estaba pasando por un momento dificil y te necesitó!

-Él ya ni siquiera me considera su amigo! Esta enojado conmigo!- Wanda frunció el ceño

-Por culpa de Romanoff!

-Yo no debí de haberle dicho nada.

-Tienes razón, estuvo mal que depositará su confianza en ti y le dijeras, sabiendo que la pelirroja no es de confianza.

-Pues qué quieres! Yo le tenía confianza! Estoy seguro que ese par se aman! Que Natasha tenga miedo es otra cosa!- La castaña asintió lentamente.

-Ella no hiso bien en dejarlo, es decir, el Capitán es una persona increible no crees? Ahora él la necesita y ella no está- Terminó triste Wanda,y Sam notó esto.

-Escucha... Creo que en este momento Steve no nos quiere a ninguno de los dos alrededor, le hemos fallado, de maneras distintas pero le fallamos, por qué no vas tú a ver como está?

-Y quien soy yo para ir?- bajó la cabeza triste -No significo nada...

-Yo no me atrevería a decir eso. Nunca había visto a Steve cocinar ni para él mismo con tanto entusiasmo.- Sonrió -Eres alguien importante... No lo defraudes como nosotros...

* * *

Wanda tocó la puerta un par de veces sin respuesta optimista. No se sentía muy bien dado que estaba empapada, pero tampoco se atrevía a moverse de la puerta de Steve, él era muy importante para ella, y estaba pasando por un momento terrible, no podía simplemente irse a bañar cuando él estaba sufriendo! Se sentó en el suelo recargándose a la puerta.

-Estaré aquí... por si quieres hablar- Susurró a la puerta, y sabía que Steve la había escuchado.

Steve no se sentía bien, para nada bien, sólo quería no saber nada de este mundo. Deseaba nunca haber despertado de ese sueño. Sólo había encontrado dolor, dolor de saber que Peggy, su Peggy ya no era la misma, que llegó a ser vieja con otra persona a su lado, que se casó y tuvo hijos con un hombre que no era él. Que fue feliz sin él. Despertó y se dio cuenta que aunque para él no habían pasado más que semanas, en realidad habían pasado años. Décadas, la guerra terminó, pero empezó otra, y otra... y otra...

Y cualquiera hubiera dicho que era una dicha despertarse después de 70 años, tener 95 y seguir con el cuerpo de alguien de 25, pero no lo era. No cuando perdiste todo, no cuando despertaste para darte cuenta que tu mejor amigo también sobrevivió, pero no sólo a los años, si no también a la crueldad y la tortura, despertó para mirar como habían acabado con él hombre que le salvó la vida incontables veces, el hombre que lo protegió y que no pudo hacer lo mismo.Él incluso intento matarlo como parte de una misión , la misión de acabar con la libertad.

Despertó y cierta pelirroja le robó el corazón sólo para finalmente burlarse de él. Aún dolía como el demonio recordar la ola de celos y dolor que sentía cada vez que veía a la persona que amaba coqueteando con su amigo. Por que aunque Bruce estuviera detrás de la mujer que amaba, nunca sería su rival, ella lo había escogido y a él sólo le quedó resignarse, perder... Ella se había ido a buscarlo, ella se iba a meter en el fin del mundo por Bruce, y él se había quedado con su sentimiento solo... Para ella, él solo había sido un extraño, cuando el pensaba que era un amigo, que eran algo más, le salvó la vida y ella hizo lo mismo, la escuchó y ella lo escuchó... Pero finalmente se marchó a buscar a quien amaba, a buscar a alguien que no era él.

Despertar no había sido lo mejor que le había pasado... Era todo lo contrario.

Entonces escuchó. Escuchó esos toques en su puerta, los toques de alguien que se preocupaba por él. Al principio pensó que había sido Sam, y entonces no quiso abrirle, su "amigo" ni siquiera se molesto en ir al velorio de Peggy. Lo entendía, había sido un imbesil con él, tampoco querría ser amigo de alguien como él, de un perdedor como él, nada había cambiado, Steve seguía siendo el mismo chico débil y frágil que una vez golpearon en callejones.

-Estaré aquí- Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar después de quedarse dormido recargado en la puerta.

Despertó después de un rato. De un largo rato para ser honesto, un sonido particular lo despertó, era alguien tosiendo del otro lado de la puerta. Miró el reloj, eran 4:21 AM, y cayó en cuenta, la voz del otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó de inmediato para descubrir a Wanda recargada en la puerta con la ropa de funeral. Acaso no se había bañado como se lo ordenó?

-Wanda, Wanda despierta- La pequeña castaña se retorció mientras Steve colocaba una mano bajo sus rodillas y la otra bajo su cuello, al hacer tacto con ella Steve se dio cuenta, tenía fiebre y estaba sudando frió. -Wanda, despierta por favor- Le suplicó, ella abrió pesadamente los ojos.

-Hey, ya quieres hablar?- Le dijo adormilada mientras él la ponía en su cama. Su cabello y ropa seguían mojados y a Steve se lo encogió el corazón de pensar que a pesar de todo ella se preocupaba por él.

-Te dije que te cambiarás, mírate! Tienes neumonia!- Le dijo con voz dura.

-Yo no tengo nada Cap, y cómo diablos supones que iba a ir a bañarme y a dormir con todo el confort del mundo cuando tú no estabas bien, sabes? Eso no está bien- Le dijo terminando con un ataque de tos.

En el momento en que Steve la miró, su corazón se llenó de nuevo de un calor confortante. Dolía que Peggy murió, dolía que Bucky estuviera perdido, dolía que Natasha lo abandonó, pero ni todo eso dolía lo suficiente como para ignorar a lo que él tenía enfrente. Nada dolía tanto como para no darse cuenta que quería a esa chica más que a su vida.

-Si tú no estás bien- Empezó con voz ronca por el sentimiento -Entonces nada tendrá sentido- le dijo tomando su rostro con las mano y colocando un beso en su frente -Toma una ducha, iré por algo de medicamentos para ti- le ordenó.

Salió en busca de la medicina para Wanda, y cuando regresó la encontró dormida en su cama, tenía puesta ropa suya lo que lo hacía sentir de una manera muy extraña, lo hacía sentir feliz y orgulloso ver a Wanda en su cama con su ropa.

-Hey, levántate, te traje algo de medicamento- Despertó a su chica, aunque lo odió en el momento que se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-Perdón, me quede dormida-

-No tienes que pedir perdón para nada, cómo te sientes?-

-Tengo frío,- Le dijo frotando sus manos sobre sus antebrazos -mucho frío.-

Steve esperó a que se tomará su medicamento y se metió en la cama a su lado. Entonces la abrazó con fuerza.

-Dios estás tan calientito- Le dijo abrazándose más a él.

-Son las ventajas del suero- Sonrió -Gracias Wanda- le besó la cabeza -Gracias por estar aquí, gracias por no irte, pudiste haberte enfermado por estar allá afuera y sin embargo escogiste quedarte por mi.- La envolvió completamente con sus brazos -Gracias por ser distinta... Gracias por no ser como ella..- Le dijo, estaba mal comparar, estaba muy mal comparar, pero todos lo habían dejado solo cuando los necesitó, ella lo dejó en el momento más difícil. Él estaba pensando en ella y Wanda lo sabía, pero él estaba pensando que lo que tenía entre sus brazos ahora no lo cambiaría por nada... No lo cambiaría por ella.

-Te quiero- le dijo ella muy suave, pero la escuchó. -Cuando perdí a Pietro estaba segura que había perdido todo en la vida, pero me diste una oportunidad, una oportunidad de ser mejor y salir adelante. Te entiendo, sé lo que se siente perder a lo que amas. Pero no estás solo.. no más..

-Es difícil, yo lo amé, ella era algo tan inalcanzable para mi, hice mi elección, no se si me arrepiento, sólo sé que miro al rededor y quiero que ella este aquí conmigo.

Wanda lo miró compasivamente, y él rodó sobre ella hasta que estaban frente a frente, ella debajo de él y mirándose a los ojos.

-A veces, pienso en aquel día en Sokovia, tenía miedo, entonces Clint me metió a una casa y dijo que si no quería pelear, me quedará ahí, luego llamaría a Pietro y él vendría por mi, pero si salía de esa puerta, era una vengadora- Lagrimas fluían por sus ojos y Steve sentía tanta rabia, tanta rabia por hacerla llorar, por hacerla recordar una parte terrible de su vida.

-No tienes que hablar de eso- Ella se acercó hasta él y lo besó en los labios, tan suavemente...

-Pero yo quiero, quiero dejar de sentir dolor, quiero dejar de sentirme así, y quiero que tú tampoco sientas dolor más-Steve la miró, como si tuviera toda una vida para verla, cada parte de su cara preciosa, su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. Y la besó de nuevo. -Entonces decidí salir, decidí salir, pelear y ganar como dijo Clint. Y luego lo sentí, sentí cada momento, sentí cada bala, y sentí cada pensamiento, y no pude hacer nada... Vi cada momento cuando estábamos juntos, no tengo muchas cosas felices que recordar, eso pensaba hasta ese momento, esos segundos en los que vi cada cosa que valía la pena recordar, cada momento feliz en una vida miserable. Tuvimos que mendigar, que pasar frío, que pasar hambre, teníamos 10 años y perdimos a nuestros padres en frente de nuestros ojos, pero nunca tuve miedo, no hasta ese momento, nunca me sentí sola hasta que después de esos pensamientos todo se puso negro- Wanda ya no lloraba, había rabia en su voz -Y a veces pienso, a veces tengo ganas de regresar a ese día y no salir por esa puerta, entonces Pietro viene y me saca de ahí, subimos a un bote y luego continuamos nuestro camino. Juntos, como siempre, él no muere y somos felices. Pero no se puede... no puedo regresar...- volvió a llorar envolviendo sus manos en la espalda del hombre arriba de él, y él la abrazó. Entonces la volvió a besar, tan lleno de ternura y protección.

-Sabes cuantas vidas salvaste? Sabes cuantos padres pudieron volver a casa y besar a sus hijos?- le dijo él acariciando su cara -Los hijos de Clint, pudieron verlo, Cooper, tiene 11 años, su hermana tenía 8 y el bebé en camino... Pudo conocer a su padre gracias a que saliste por esa puerta, gracias a que tu hermano se interpuso entre esas balas y Clint. Ellos no tuvieron que escuchar que su padre murió, ellos no pasaron hambre, no pasaron frío, no sufrieron como ustedes. Y no fueron los únicos. Son héroes.- la miró fijamente -Eres una mujer increíble... y no estás sola. No más...

-Entonces cada decisión vale la pena no?- ella le preguntó tan inocentemente, recordandole a Steve que eso era por lo que peleaba, por que cada niño fuera capaz de mantener su inocencia en él. Por eso pelearía, por ella, para que nadie volviera a arrancarle esa inocencia de su cara.

-Cada una de ellas- Él la volvió a besar duro y por mucho tiempo mientras pensaba, que realmente cada decisión que él había tomado había valido la pena. Él estaba aquí con ella y eso era suficiente para saber que todo había valido la pena.

-Cuéntame tú- Le dijo separándose de él.

-Sabes todo de mi.

-Quiero escucharlo... quiero saber lo que tú quieres decirme.

-Yo también perdí todo, a mis padres, a Peggy... La guerra me arrebató todo, mi oportunidad de vivir. La culpa también me come vivo... Tú sentiste morir a tu hermano, y yo deje caer al mio, pude estirarme, pude hacer más, pero simplemente lo deje caer. La muerte de tu hermano dio paso a la vida de muchas personas, la muerte de Bucky dio paso al soldado del invierno. Mató a tantos, y le hicieron tanto daño, lo usaron, lo torturaron...- Steve se estaba quebrando y Wanda pasaba su mano por su brazo de manera reconfortante. -Él está afuera perdido y sin rumbo, y yo ni siquiera puedo encontrarlo. Ah hecho tanto por mi. Ah hecho todo... y yo no le eh podido pagar lo que le debo-

-Shhh- Wanda lo besó de nuevo -Vas a encontrarlo- le susurró contra los labios. -Sólo ten fe-

-Yo ya no tengo fe- Steve dijo entre besos -Lo único que tengo es a ti- Él la abrazó con fuerza y se quedaron dormidos.

Al otro día se despertó y se sintió raro, el dulce confort que sintió la noche anterior al dormir con Wanda ahí desaparecido. Ella no estaba ahí.

Bajó al restaurante del hotel para encontrarse a Sam ahí

-No has visto a Wanda?- le preguntó

-Buenos días Cap. Ella salió muy temprano, salí a correr y la vi saliendo pero no se nada de ella.- Steve se preocupó de inmediato.

-Voy a buscarla...

-Cap espera, quiero hablar contigo.

-Podría ser regresando?

-Hey Steve! Tranquilizate! Apuesto a que ella está bien, seguro salió a hacer turismo, es Londres, deja a la niña vivir un poco- Steve sintió miedo al oir esto

-Está peligroso afuera, además hace mucho frio y tiene neumonia, tengo que encontrarla- Sam tomó el brazo de Steve.

-Tiene como dos horas que salió, seguro está por regresar, no seas exagerado- Steve se relajó ante la sugerencia de su amigo

-Lo siento Sam, es solo que...- _Me vuelvo loco sin ella_ pensó para si mismo, pero no lo dijo -Me preocupa- A pesar de que no lo dijo, Sam notó su desesperación por buscar a Wanda pero no mencionó nada, quizás Steve no tenía más confianza en él.

-Escucha Steve, yo quería saber si estás bien... Ayer no fui al velorio por que supuse que era un momento muy intimo en tu vida, y no se si querías que estuviera ahí, después de lo que paso con Natas...

-No la menciones- Lo interrumpió Steve ganándose una mirada de confusión en su amigo -No quiero escuchar más su nombre.

-Lo siento, yo...- Sam suspiró entendiendo el punto de steve -Entiendo si tú no me quieres más, incluso entiendo que me quieras fuera del grupo de los vengadores, estoy dispuesto a salir si eso te hace sentir mejor, sólo quería que tú supieras que nunca lo dije con la intención de hacerte daño, sólo creí que era lo mejor! Sé que confiar en alguien después de que te traicionó es difiícil, pero antes de irme quería decirte que vine aquí por que quería estar contigo en el momento que lo necesitas,en un momento difícil en tu vida. Eres una gran persona Cap, y me siento feliz de haberte conocido y ser tu amigo, y siento mucha rabia en mi contra por haberte hecho eso. Sólo recuerda que si un día me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme, y siempre voy a estar dispuesto a ir por ti a donde sea.- Terminó el moreno dejando a Steve muy abatido. Al no recibir una respuesta se iba a marchar del comedor cuando el rubio lo detuvo.

-Nunca me dejaste solo. Ni en el momento de más riesgo me dejaste solo. SHIELD cayó y ahí estabas, me ayudaste a buscar a Bucky aunque la esperanza era casi nula, lo buscaste por mi cuando no pude, y estuviste cuando Peggy cayó. Eso cuenta para mi, eso es lo que vale. Romanoff no vale la pena para perder a mi amigo.-Terminó recordando lo que Wanda le había dicho antes.

-Oye Cap, sonará muy nena, pero podríamos darnos un abrazo de reconciliación?- Steve sonrió y abrazó a su amigo.

-Tal vez podríamos salir por ahí a tomar un café, y ya sabes, ver si Wanda está por ahí...- Dijo tratando de ser casual.

-Hey Cap, deja a la chica respirar- Steve suspiró al oír a su amigo. Lo intentaría.

Lo intentó, pero entre más se acercó la noche se preocupó. Finalmente cuando el sol había caído, y no había señales de Wanda cuando finalmente salieron a buscarla por que Steve estaba prácticamente loco.

Pero no la encontraron. Tres días de búsqueda exhaustiva y decidieron regresar al hotel. Si Wanda decidía regresar, sería ahí a donde volvería no? Ese fue el argumento que le dio Sam a Steve antes de verlo colapsar mentalmente. Estaba loco. Más loco de lo que lo había visto nunca, la rabia y desesperación lo estaban consumiendo y Sam no soportaba ver a su amigo así.

Otro largo día más pasó donde Steve destrozó cada mueble de su habitación. Sam no sabía que hacer. Dónde diablos se había metido esa chica y por que tenía tan loco a Steve?

Él por su parte nucna se había sentido tan desesperado, era el cuarto día desde que Wanda había desaparecido, y tenía miedo. No podía comer ni dormir, aunque con el suero no importaba. Sólo tenía miedo, miedo de que ella lo hubiera abandonado como Natasha... O peor aún... miedo a que la vida se la arrancará como a Peggy. No podía ser, iba a morirse si algo le pasaba a su niña cuando el juro de protegerla de cualquier cosa mala en el mundo.

Iba a anocher por el cuarto día cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Sam se estaba quedando dormido y despertó. Entonces por fin Steve dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y saltó de la cama para abrazar a la castaña que lo tenía tan preocupado.

-Estás aquí- Dijo apretándola muy fuerte, casi asfixiandola -Tenía tanto miedo.- La soltó sólo para besarla con fuerza y desesperación. A Sam casi se le salen los ojos al verlos. -No vuelvas a hacerme eso- Le dijo finalmente separándose de ella. Sam se aclaró la garganta.

-No quiero interrumpir su encuentro romántico, pero donde diablos te metiste Maxinoff? Al viejo casi le da un infarto- Ellos sonrieron al escuchar un poco de humor después de días de tensión.

-Fui por alguien- Dijo mirando a Steve -Por alguien para ti- Steve casi no le suelta la mano cuando ella intentó alejarse. Pero ella iba a mostrarle algo detrás de la puerta.

Los dos hombres se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron entrar a otro más en la habitación...

-Bucky...

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Pues que les puedo decir! hahaha enserio tenía planeado hacer este capitulo más largo, pero creo que ya son muchas palabras! En fin! sí me da tiempo mañana actualizaré, si no enserio me apuraré, es que si tuve tiempo de escribir pero no sé jajaja me hago pato, pero luego no sé si mañana tenga clases, y el sábado no podré, por eso actualice hoy, s mañana no hay clases les daré lata, pero si si hay nos vemos hasta el Lunes o Martes jajaja**

 **Bueno, espero sus guapos comentarios y me digan que opinan de este capítulo, quise hacer la relación de Steve y Wanda más pronfunda, con más sentimientos y más confianza, ya no sólo es por que Steve está obsesionado por que no le pase nada a Wanda. Equis díganme que les parece, en el siguiente capítulo habrá más de esto y así :D**

 **Muchas Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Besos enormes! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey chicos! Ir por cuidado por ahí, leves referencias a abusos. Nada explícito, sólo una pequeña insinuación de momentos fuertes..**

 **CAPITULO 4: UNA VERDADERA OPORTUNIDAD.**

El día había llegado. Shasheinka, como se llamaba la mujer embarazada estaba a punto de dar a luz, y como era de esperarse, Bruce estaría ahí. Habían valido la pena esos 4 días esperando, escondida en la isla, incluso estaba llegando a ser impaciente, es decir, ella estaba acostumbrada a siempre estar activa, a entrenar, a ir de misiones y patear traseros, ahora solo estaba aquí sentada, mirando al mar esperando a que Bruce saliera de la cabaña.

Había sido un parto sencillo, el bebé estaba en la posición correcta por lo que salió rápidamente y sin ninguna complicación. Bruce sonrió cuando entregó al pequeño a su padre. Vio la sonrisa que se extendió en este al cargar por primera vez a su hijo y se sintió triste al saber que él nunca iba a ser acreedor de esta dicha. Hizo una mueca triste cuando la mujer le miró con ojos penetrantes.

-Gracias doctor, gracias por ayudarme a traer a mi pequeño al mundo- Banner sonrió

-Es un placer señora. Me alegra que haya nacido sano.-

-Gracias Doctor- Bruce asintió dispuesto a marcharse cuando la mujer le llamó. -Doctor, mi bebé será feliz, sabe por que?- Bruce la miró confundida -No es por la clase de vida que tendrá. Sí no por que tendrá todo lo que necesita. Amor... Todo lo que necesitamos es amor...- La mujer le sonrió a Bruce mientras él dejaba la casa confundido.

Al salir sintió un ligero jalón que lo envió al suelo, sin embargo, no cayó directamente en el. Cayó sobre una superficie blanda... Y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo y se dispuso a disculparse cuando una voz ronca y socarrona lo sorprendió

-Tienes una manera muy peculiar de caer sobre mi Banner... -

* * *

Steve estaba en shock cuando miró hacía la puerta. Ahí estaba, el hombre que tanto había buscado. Se veía diferente claro, con un toque de misterio, con dolor en su rostro, con cicatrices y un brazo de metal. Pero era el mismo, sus ojos le decían que era Bucky quien estaba frente de él. No es soldado del invierno, no como la última vez.

-No... No pue.. No puede ser- mencionó casi llorando.

-Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- Bucky intentó reír, pero la voz se quebró al final de la frase. Steve dejó caer una lagrima, habían sido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, tenía tantas emociones encontradas, todos sus sentimientos estaba a flor de piel que no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo. Se abrazaron por un rato. Wanda sintió una emoción a ver que algo le había salido bien y le hizo una señal a Sam para salir de ahí. Pero Steve se dio cuenta y soltó a su amigo solo para correr con ella y detenerla antes de que partiera. La abrazó nuevamente y ella se estremeció al toque haciendo una mueca.

-No quiero ser puré todavía- soltó con un gemido.

-Perdón- Steve se separó y se limpió la cara con la palma de su mano. -No te vayas- le sostuvo la mirada suplicante.

-Voy a regresar, pero tu amigo y tú deben hablar, ponerse al día- Steve asintió dudosamente y Wanda lo besó suavemente en los labios -Prometo que voy a estar en el cuarto de Sam...

-No voy a dejar que de un paso fuera de el Cap, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Habla con nuestro hombre desaparecido.- La promesa de Sam pareció calmar un poco a Steve que vio con preocupación como Sam y Wanda salían de la habitación.

-Ella podría patearnos el trasero a todos nosotros y ni si quiera lo notaríamos, tranquilo Steve, esa chica es fuerte.-

-No lo suficiente, ella es tan frágil y el mundo es tan cruel-

-Tiene al Capitán América protegiéndola, no creo que corra ningún peligro-

-No soy bueno protegiendo lo que amo... Tú mismo puedes corroborar esa información- Steve lo miró con culpa -Lo siento-

-Steve, deja de cargar con el puto peso del mundo en tus hombros. No fue tu culpa!- Bucky le dijo con voz suave.

-Yo pude haber hecho más- -No dudo que si hubieras podido lo hubieras hecho. Pero no pudiste y no fue tu culpa! Lo que hiciste lo hiciste muy bien-

-Pero es que pasaste por tanto dolor. Sufriste tanto!-

-Mucho, un infierno- Bucky perdió su mirada -Por eso no podía regresar, los fantasmas me comían vivo- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas -Podía recordar ciertas partes de mi vida y era una mierda! Una absoluta mierda, hice cosas horribles! - lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y Steve lo abrazó -Pero pude recordar cosas buenas, unos momentos de felicidad entre toda la abrumadora mierda- Lo miró -Estabas tú siempre tan punk- ambos sonrieron entre lagrimas -Estaba Becka también... Y algunas damas con las que pase un buen rato- Se carcajearon y Steve golpeó ligeramente su brazo

-Eres un Jerck-

-También estaba la mujer del funeral, Peggy...- Bucky pudo ver que su mención le dolió a Steve. -Eh estado en muchas partes del mundo, y siempre corrí cuando tú y tu amigo venían, eres un terco Rogers- Sonrió de medio lado -No quería verte, intenté matarte maldita sea! Siempre corriendo para que te pateen el trasero-

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. Era lo que debía hacer por ti

-Pero no te diste cuenta? Si yo no hubiera recordado desde el principio, encontrarme te hubiera matado! Siempre eh sido más fuerte que tú- Sonrieron -No, ya enserio Rogers! Tú nunca hubieras devuelto el golpe! Yo nunca me hubiera perdonado..

-Hey nada paso! Estás aquí ahora, lo que necesito saber es como demonios...

-Te dije, ella es muy fuerte.

-Cómo te encontró?- Steve fue ansioso por la respuesta.

-HYDRA... Objetos de la misma porquería...

-No entiendo, qué tiene que ver HYDRA con todo esto?

-Cuándo HYDRA era SHIELD, cuando servíamos a ella, la conocí, tu novia tiene buena memoria- Steve se sintió raro al escuchar a Bucky decir que Wanda era su novia. -Algunas veces, cuando sus poderes estaban en crecimiento yo...- Bucky tragó saliva culpablemente -Tuve que controlarlos... No quiero entrar en detalles.-

-Le hiciste daño?- Steve lo interrumpió bruscamente mientras una ira abrumadora se apoderaba de él. Bucky bajó la cabeza y Steve supo que era verdad.

-Te juro que si me golpeas me haría sentir mucho mejor! Te juro que no fue mi intenc...- Bucky fue interrumpido por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-No la estás tocando de nuevo James Buchanas, nunca- Le dijo mientras lo sostenía por el cuello -Nadie le está haciendo daño nunca más.

-Nunca! Jamás en mi vida voy a volver a tocarla, y no es por que te tenga miedo! Es por qué espero que sepas que yo nunca le hubiera hecho todas las cosas que le hice siendo yo! No me justifico! Dios, ella y tú deben saber que me siento como una basura! Todas las cosas miserables que le hice a la gente por servirle a puta HYDRA! Pero no lo voy a volver a hacer! Juro por Dios que si pudiera regresar en el tiempo no lo haría! Te juro que me hubiera muerto antes de haberle hecho lo que le hice a ella y a todas esas personas!- Bucky estaba deshecho y Steve de repente se sintió tan tonto y miserable! Dios! éste era Bucky, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, lo había buscado, lo que le paso no era su culpa! Él no hizo lo que hizo a propósito! -Te Juro que si pudiera me hubiera muerto ese día para no haber pasado por lo que pase, ni haber hecho lo que hice.- Steve se rompió en ese momento y lo abrazó mientras lloraba.

-Nada de esto fue tu culpa! Tú no lo elegiste! no elegiste lo que te pasó! Perdón! Soy un imbesil! Un tonto por hacer lo que hice, pero...- Steve sabía que no tenía justificación, Bucky no tenía la culpa, pero la rabia de pensar en todo.. -Te juro que voy a acabar con cada cédula de HYDRA, van a pagar, por lo que te hicieron, y por lo que le hicieron a ella- Ahora sabía quien era el verdadero culpable del dolor de las dos personas que más quería.

-Ella me ayudó- Bucky le dijo después de calmarse - Luego de todo, cuando me encontró, me dio mis recuerdos, ya no eras un recuerdo borroso en mi mente, te recordé tal cual, todos los momentos de niños, todas las veces que te salve, cuando te intenté matar. Ella no quería enseñarme los malos, y ahí fue donde me di cuenta que ella me tenía miedo,- Steve se tensó ante el comentario -Ella te ama mucho Steve, le hice cosas realmente horribles, y sin embargo se fue a meter al agujero donde estaba para traerme para ti. Si yo hubiera sido ella me hubiera asesinado de la manera más cruel por todo lo que pasó, pero ella me perdonó y me ayudo a recordar, a salir adelante por ti. Sin embargo No quiso ni mostrarme los malos recuerdos por que sabía que eran horribles. Pero supongo que con lo que recuerdo es suficiente. Al principio creía que venía a matarme, me sorprendió que no fuera así- Bucky le sonrió a Steve -Serías un tonto si la dejas ir... Ella es tu chica...

* * *

-Bruce, espera...- Natasha iba corriendo detrás del doctor.

\- Por qué eres tan necia Natasha!- Bruce se detuvo para mirarla. -Por qué no puedes entender que no quiero hacerte daño.

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres no estás haciendo tu trabajo muy bien, me estás lastimando Banner, me lastimas y te lastimas a ti.- El Doctor parecía reflexionar -No te das cuentas que no quiero nada sin ti?- Natasha se acercó peligrosamente a él- Contigo está mi lugar en el mundo-

-Nat...

-No me hagas esto por favor! déjame intentarlo! Déjame intentar esto! Intentemoslo! Aquí si es lo que quieres! Donde tú quieras pero juntos!- Natasha miró a Bruce con ojos suplicantes.

-Nat, Hulk te puede hacer daño!

-No tiene por qué! Tú lo viste, con el arrullo! Hulk siempre dejo que me acercará, siempre me dejo volver a ti! Hulk nunca me hizo daño! Además, si vivimos aquí él no tiene por que salir! Tú lo vas a controlar! Sí es por lo otro no te preocupes! Yo no lo necesito! Yo no te quiero por eso! Te quiero por ser quien eres, te quiero por que juntos podemos salir adelantes y por que me entiendes! Me entiendes y me perdonas! Sabes quien soy y sé quien eres! Tenemos un pasado horrible, pero podemos construir un futuro mejor! Juntos...- Natasha le dijo de una manera casi suplicante, ni siquiera ella misma pudo creer que esas palabras salieron de su boca. -Todo lo que necesitas es amor...

-Planeaste esto verdad?- Bruce sonrió tiernamente al recordar que la madre del niño le dijo eso

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti! Intentemoslo! Enséñame a ser mejor, como tú, a ayudar a los que nos necesitan como ellos!

-Nat, este no es tu mundo, tu mundo es ser una agente...

-Yo estoy dispuesta a dejar eso atrás! A dejar lo que fui, por ti.

-Realmente?

-Realmente! Palabra de veng... Palabra de mujer- Al decir eso, Natasha estaba completamente renunciando a ser una vengadora, para ser una mujer, ella estaba dispuesta a eso y más por buscar su felicidad. Bruce pensó por un largo momento.

-Vamos a intentarlo.- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo con su sonrisa- Te Pedí que huyéramos aquel día por que eres importante Nat! Por que quería que estuviéramos juntos, por que eres una razón para no dejar salir al otro sujeto. Por que vale la pena intentar pegarnos juntos...- Natasha saltó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, como era de esperar, el contacto no duró mucho -Pero...- Natasha hizo una mueca -Quiero que si un día te cansas de esto, me lo digas. Tienes que prometerlo Natasha!

-Tú crees que me cansaré un día de ti!?- Natasha sonrió... -No es tan fácil librarse de mi Doctor Banner.

-Oh si, puedo notarlo!- Natasha sonrió fuertemente -Pero quiero que sea el pilar de nuestra relación, honestidad, siempre seré honesto contigo, espero que sea lo mismo de tu parte-

-Yo siempre fui una mentirosa, siempre lo eh sido, es parte de ser agente. Pero te lo acabo de decir, eh renunciado a ser agente por ti...

-Me alegra ser de los afortunados que conocen a Natasha y no solo a la agente Romanoff

-Sólo tú, Clint y Steve tienen ese privilegio.- Algo hizo click en el corazón de Natasha al recordar a Steve.

-Pasa algo?- Bruce se dio cuenta.

-Oh nada, es solo que... Bueno, cuando me fui de SHIELD deje a Steve solo con el equipo. Me siento triste por que no regresaré.

-Podemos llamarle, creo que Steve entenderá.

-Lo hará, eso creo, es decir, para él volví a ser sólo a agente Romanoff... Pero bueno- Natasha cortó antes de continuar con el tema -Definitivo tenemos que hablar con ellos, Tony me patrocinó el viaje, te extraña... Además quiero saber que rayos le dijo Pepper después de que le comprará su granja!

-Le compró una granja?- Bruce se rió de su amigo -Definitivo quiero escuchar que le dijo...

* * *

Steve y Bucky se habían tranquilizado por completo, Steve estaba más relajado y Bucky igual, realmente era lo más parecido que tenía a antes.

-Ven con nosotros Bucky, ven con nosotros y se un vengador-

-Tú crees que alguien como yo podría ser un vengador? Steve eres muy carismático.

-Lo digo enserio Buck, eres una buena persona, fuiste parte de los comando aulladores,confió en ti.-

-Con tu chica?- Bucky lo miró entre culpable y burlón

-Yo confió en ti con mi vida, y no te lo tomes a mal! Enserio juro que confió mucho en ti, es solo que, ella es importante sabes? Yo necesito protegerla como necesito respirar, no le puedo fallar a ella, no después de lo que ah pasado-

-Entiendo, enserio que no me siento mal por eso, e incluso, ni si quiera tengo el valor de mirarla a la cara. Por eso no creo conveniente ir.-

-Yo quisiera que vinieras, sé que eh actuado como un orangutae pero enserio que tú no fuiste el culpable, HYDRA fue! Y tienes que entenderlo.-

-Aún así no es fácil olvidar las moustrosidades que se cometieron a lo largo de una vida de pecados Steve...

-Déjanos ayudarte Buck, déjanos demostrarte que no es así- Steve lo miró -Por favor.-

-Enserio debes de dejar de poner esa cara de cachorro- Aceptó Bucky después de mirar a su amigo.

Steve terminó de hablar con su mejor amigo cuando sintió la necesidad de verla, tenía que agradecerle lo que hizo por él, tenía que tenerla entre sus brazos segura y lejos del mundo. Tenía que tenerla ya.

Salieron de la habitación y Wanda y Sam estaban en la habitación de éste comiendo. Bueno, Sam comía, ella estaba devorando.

-Veo que traías el apetito atrasado- se burló el soldado.

-Técnicamente no comí nada en los cuatro días... y Bucky?

-Nada? Steve se sentó asustado- Debes de comer más -

-Más? No es por nada pero esa chica ya comió lo de los cuatro días- Comentó Sam, a lo que Steve le dio una mirada asesina. Todos lo notaron.

-Está bien Steve, estoy satisfecha, y Bucky?- Repitió Wanda

-Ah está en mi cuarto, eh hablado con él ya

-Y...?- Lo interrumpió la castaña impaciente

-Y, vendrá con nosotros a la base, estás bien con eso?- Steve se apresuró a preguntar.

-Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo? Contestó tímidamente la chica colocando un mechón de pelo tras su propia oreja nerviosamente.

-Bucky me contó.- Steve la miró

-Qué te contó?- Respondió ella rápidamente tratando de ocultar malos recuerdos.

-Quieren que me vaya?- Interrumpió Sam salvando a Wanda de la situación.

-Es tú cuarto, nosotros somos los que debemos irnos- Wanda dijo levantándose y llevando a Steve con ella. - Buenas noches-

Caminaron hasta su cuarto en silencio, al llegar ahí Wanda lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tuvo y Steve hizo lo mismo, claro, siendo él más fuerte la estrujo tanto.

-Tuve tanto miedo... Tanto, de que te fueras, de que alguien te arrancará de mi- Enterró su nariz en su cuello -No sé si lo hubiera soportado-

-Hey! no paso nada, estoy aquí, perdón por no avisar, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero se me salió de control y lo siento!

-Te hicieron daño? Alguien te hizo algo?- Steve la miró preocupado

-Nadie me hizo nada, lo prometo- Ella lo miró tranquila y él le creyó. -Sólo que Bucky es hábil huyendo y te juro que no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan lejos, y después de encontrarlo, reconstruir su mente fue difícil y tardado. Bucky estaba tan mal.

-Él me dijo, me dijo que estaba mal, Gracias Wanda, por traerlo, por arriesgarte a pesar de todo- Steve se inclinó suavemente y la besó. -Gracias- Wanda soltó un suspiro.

-Perdí a mi hermano, sabes? y él nunca será capaz de regresar, no importa cuanto lo busqué, ni cuanto me meta en mentes ajenas, no puedo traerlo de vuelta- Wanda lo beso fuertemente en los labios y luego colocó un beso en la barbilla de Steve -Pero si podía hacer eso por tu hermano, traerlo para ti, entonces estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por que seas feliz.- Steve la miró detenidamente mientras se sentaban en la cama.

-No contestaste mi pregunta.- Le dijo Steve mientras la abrazaba

-Cuál pregunta?- Le dijo Wanda haciendose la desentendida, en realidad estaba perdida entre los besos del rubio.

-Qué fue lo que te hizo Buck que le tienes tanto miedo?- Wanda se alejó bruscamente de él.

-Bucky es tu amigo, tu amigo no me hizo nada, fue otra persona, HYDRA te hacer ser otra persona - Wanda rió secamente -Te hace ser una maquina de hacer daño- Steve la miró intrigado

-Te prometo que no importa que sea mi mejor amigo, nunca te está tocando de nuevo. Pero necesito saber que fue lo que te hizo...

-Para qué? No tiene caso, ya pasó! No quiero hablar de eso...

-Wanda te juró que si no me dices voy a pensar lo peor! Y me mata, me mata de rabia pensar en que te hiceron cosas horribles! Necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que te hizo por que pienso cosas horribles que sólo me hacen querer golpearlo!-

-Sé lo que piensas! Y no! no me hizo eso exactamente...- Wanda empezó a llorar. -Cuándo estábamos aprendiendo a usar los poderes, yo pude hacerlo rápidamente, pero Pietro no, yo aprendí a hacerlo rápidamente debido a que, la manera en que te hacía desarrollar tus poderes era llevándote al límite, me golpearon algunas veces, y en mi instinto por defenderme usaba mis poderes, pero no funcionaba igual con Pietro, así que descubrieron que la manera de llevarlo al limite era yo.Él no reaccionaba precisamente con los golpes, aguantaba mucho, así que un día en que me golpearon particularmente mal, reaccionó. Pero después me defendía de los golpes, golpearme ya no era tan seguro para ellos... Así que algunas veces llamaron al soldado del Invierno y él...- Wanda comenzó a tartamudear sin poder continuar, Steve hervía y ella lo notó -Fue el Soldado del Invierno! Bucky no es él! Yo lo saqué de su mente! Te lo juro!-

-Él te violó?- Steve pregunto apretando los dientes, alguien debía recibir su ira.

-No!- Wanda lo miró horrorizada, y a pesar de todo, él se tranquilizó con su respuesta -Él no me violó! Él sólo, algunas veces intentaba tocarme para que Pietro reaccionará, nunca me tocó en si... Sólo hacía cosas repugnantes para mi, como lamerme la cara o intentar besarme! Pero Pietro reaccionó siempre a tiempo! Él siempre me salvó! Te juró que nunca paso algo tan horrible. Bucky se siente fatal por eso Steve, y no es su culpa! Él no eligió ser blanco de HYDRA, y Pietro y yo sí lo elegimos! Nosotros pasamos por lo que pasamos por que nosotros lo quisimos! Júrame Steve, que jamás le estás reprochando nada a Bucky! No fue él! Yo intento olvidar el infierno que viví día con día! Por favor! Sí me quieres un poco solamente, olvídalo tú también! Por que si lo recuerdas me va a hacer daño! Es Bucky de nuevo! Es él! Es ese chico de Brooklyn que no me haría eso!

Steve parecía reflexionar a pesar de las cosas tan horribles que Wanda le habpia dicho, tenía ganas infernales de matar a quien obligo a hacerle eso a Wanda, Por que ella tenía razón, fue otra persona la que le hizo todo eso, el Bucky que él conocía nunca le hubiera hecho a ninguna dama! Malditos sean esos hombres de HYDRA que les arruinaron la vida.

-Te quiero tanto! Te juro que muero de pensar que quien sea te haya hecho cosas tan horribles! Pero te juro que nunca nadie va a volverte a hacer eso! No importa si te tengo que esconder en el rincón más lejano de la tierra, nadie te está volviendo hacer pasar por ese infierno. Lo mataría antes de que intentará tocarte!

-Gracias- Wanda dejó de llorar -Yo confió en ti con mi vida, con lo que soy! Te cuento esto por que yo quiero sacarlo de mi alma! quiero dejar a HYDRA atrás para comenzar esta nueva vida bien, libre de rencores, por que fue precisamente mi rencor el que me hizo pasar por todo eso... Ayúdame- Ella lo miró con ojos rotos y Steve estaba dispuesto a ayudarla

-Te juro que te voy a ayudar a olvidar- Le dijo besando su mejilla -Por que te quiero, te quiero tanto- Le dijo mientras la besaba fuertemente

Tomó su labio inferior con los dientes posesivamente -Eres mía.- Wanda tarareo en aprobación.

Pronto los besos subieron de intensidad, Steve dejó de besar sus labios para besar su barbilla, su cuello. Se apartó al escuchar un grito se sorpresa de Wanda cuando mordió su cuello dejando una marca roja ahí, pero luego vio en su rostro una mirada de aprobación y lo hizo de nuevo, varias veces más por que ella era suya y todos debían saberlo. Todos debían saber que nadie podía tocarla ni hacer nada que la lastimará, por que él iba a matar a quien se atreviera.

Sus manos empezaron a tocar inexpertamente, y pronto, cuando sus pensamientos estaban nublados por la lujuria, ella se apartó.

-Steve, yo nunca... nunca eh hecho esto- Le dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas. Steve se sonrojó aún más y miró al suelo.

-Perdón Wanda! Te juro que yo no tenía la intención de hacer eso, de comportarme como un patán! ni de presionarte ni nada.. Dios, soy una bestia- Steve se iba a retirar cuando ella tomó su mano.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que, quería que supieras eso. Quiero hacerlo...- Una sonrisa bailó en su rostro mientras le dijo -Contigo...- Steve le sonrió de vuelta -Quiero que seas el primero y el único.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo- Steve se sonrojó -También quiero que seas la primera- Wanda se asombró y Steve se sonrojó aún más -No me digas que no sabías!-

-Bueno, cuando me meto en la mente de los demás no es su vida sexual mi prioridad- Ambos sonrieron, -Pero ahora que lo dices, nunca vi nada...

-Es por que estaba esperando al socio adecuado-

Ambos sonrieron y por primera vez en su vida se dejaron entregar a los deseos de otros, dejaron de ser los experimentos, las ratas de laboratorios para ser dos personas que se dejan entregar a otra de manera pura y especial. No sólo eran besos ni caricias, eran dos almas que habían sufrido y que solo querían empezar de nuevo, y habían encontrado en la otra lo que necesitaban. Eran un par de complementos que habían pasado por el lugar del otro, que se entendían y estabn dispuestos a empezar juntos... A tener una verdadera oportunidad.

* * *

 **Hola! Lo sé! Soy un moustro! Es que este domingo presenté mi examen de admisión para la universidad, por lo tanto no tenía como todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir, y luego está semana acabé el semestre de la prepa, y ya sabes, hay que entregar trabajos y así! Si les digo la verdad, esta parte la pensaba poner desde el capítulo 3,pero jjajajaa no me dio tiempo! pronto escribiré la parte dos de esté capítulo, quería ser más explícita en la escena de Steve y Wanda pero me da penita :3 jajaja, esa parte la quise hacer así, no sé, como que ambos juntos van a ir descubriendo las cosas juntos, Para ser honestos, la parte de Bucky abusivo no estaba planeada, salió de la nada, y quiero pedir disculpas si está descontextualizada, sólo quería demostrar, que Steve estaba dispuesto a defenderla de todo, incluso si eso incluye a Bucky, pero Wanda lo perdonó y eso me gusta, por que al final de cuentas, los gemelos decidieron su destino, Bucky no.**

 **Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus guapos comentarios!**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Los eh leído Toooooodoooos! Y prometo que contestaré, en especial gracias a un chico que me motivo increíble diciendo que le motive! Este capitulo va para ti! un beso! Espero que realmente entres a este mundo de escribir Fanfictions, es incríble!

y a todoooos los demás! Sus comentarios son los que me motivan a dejar de estudiar para un examen en el que debo sacar 10 mañaana para pasar el semestre, para ecribirles algo aquí! Son grandiosos!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: VIEJOS CAMINOS (PARTE I)**

 **7 meses después...**

En la sede de los nuevos vengadores se encontraban estos regresando de una misión, después de 7 meses habían aprendido a trabajar como un equipo, todo iba bien entre ellos, como en todo equipo han tenido sus diferencias, aunque nunca ha sido algo que no se solucione, apenas ayer habían recibido una misión muy importante por lo que salieron de inmediato, y hoy regresaban cansados.

-Bien chicos, fue un trabajo increíble, vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen,tendremos nuestra sesión informativa mañana- les informó su líder. Todos asintieron y se fueron a duchar,... Él hizo exactamente lo mismo y se dirigió hacía su recámara, al estar afuera pulsó el código de acceso y cuando la puerta se abrió fue recibido por una sonora bofetada, y varios golpes en el pecho.

-Cómo te atreves ah? Por qué te fuiste sin mi? Era peligrosa! La puta misión era peligrosa y te fuiste sin mi!

-Calmate!precisamente por eso no te eh llevado, por que podías correr peligro!

-puedo cuidarme sola! Odio cuando me haces esto! No puedo quedarme aquí encerrada mientras tú tomas una misión sólo!

-No iba sólo, iba con el equipo! Además tú estabas muy emocionada con el juguete que te dio Sam no? El X- no se que!

-X-Box Steve, y sí! Me encanta esa cosa, pero no por eso prefiero quedarme aquí encerrada en lugar de salir a acompañarte!

-Escucha! Fue peligroso! Pero nada me pasó, estoy bien!

-Es que estoy Harta! De que te vayas y vivir con esta angustia de si vas a regresar o no! HARTA! ESTOY HARTA!- grito Wanda golpeando a Steve en el pecho. Él sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra la levantó y la besó fuertemente, pero ella se resistió -Sueltame! No quiero eso! Estoy molesta!

-Segura que no quieres?- la tentó el rubio mientras besaba su cuello fuertemente dejando chupetes.

-No! No quiero!- Steve sonrió mientras la colocaba en la cama.

-Mmm yo no opino lo mismo- dijo mientras se quitaba el uniforme

-STEVE!- Wanda gritó como él subió a la cama y comenzó a besarlal

-Vamos, sólo dime que tengo que hacer para que ya no estés molesta y lo haré-

-Tú sabes que hacer- le dijo la chica jadeando. Steve sonrió mientras metía las manos bajo la camisa de la chica y chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja

-Te dije que te Morías de ganas...

-Te odio tanto- susurró por último la castaña antes de perderse en una danza de lujuria con su amante.

Después de terminar Steve estaba acostado con ella a su lado.

-Entonces estoy perdonado?

-Osh! Te odio!

-Jajaja, vamos amor!

-No, enserio Steve,tenemos que hablar

-Ya te dije que no está a discusión

-Pero Steve

-NO!-La castaña se asustó al oír gritar al rubio -Ya hemos hablando de esto antes amor- le dijo Steve en un tono más suave -No vas a ir a ninguna misión

-Está bien- asintió finalmente la castaña dándole la espalda al soldado.

-Sabes que afuera es peligroso cierto? Es un lugar horrible...

-Y dentro nada va a pasarte, nadie puede hacerte daño aquí encerrada- Wanda terminó por Steve -Sé el discurso de memoria, no tienes que repetirlo.- Steve se sintió culpable.

-Sí tú quieres,puedo autorizar a viernes para que te deje salir a dar un paseo, siempre y cuando le avises donde estarás- Wanda se volvió para verlo a la cara incrédulamente y volvió a darle la espalda negándose con la cabeza -Amor?-

-Para qué salir? No es que quiera salir con Pots, sabes que tiene una obsesión conmigo-

-Al parecer Tony siente culpa y él y Pepper quieren compensarte, deberías salir con ella, siempre tiene una seguridad de primera

-NO QUIERO NADA QUE VENGA DE STARK- La chica tenía aún muchos problemas en aceptar a Tony, y por lo tanto a Pepper, la cual estaba preocupada constantemente por el encierro en el que la mantenía Steve.

-Bueno, qué tal Maria, o quizás la doctora Cho..

-Ya dejalo así quieres? Me gusta mi X-Box y no es que sea buena socializando.

-Si te pasa algo me muero, eres lo más importante Wanda, no quiero mi vida si tú no estás en ella, por eso hago esto- Wanda le miró de nuevo sintiéndose culpable -Eres todo lo que tengo..

-Lo sé! Y perdón, sólo que a veces me siento tan encerrada aquí, y tengo miedo sin ti, también eres todo lo que tengo y me duele que salgas a pelear mientras no puedo hacer nada, no quiero ni necesito hablar con nadie, ni socializar! Sólo te quiero a ti- lo miró ferviente -Vámonos de aquí, del peligro-

-Wanda...

-Por favor!

* * *

Natasha miraba frustrada la caja delante de ella, a veces, odiaba hacer esto, jugar a la casita, sólo que ella lo había elegido,y como dirían en el salón rojo, debía aguantarse.

Está vez iba a limpiar el ático, odiaba limpiar, pero más que limpiar odiaba no hacer nada, y no había absolutamente nada que hacer, a veces, ella y Bruce ayudaban a las personas enfermas, y eso era increíble, sentirse útil, aunque siendo honestos, ella amaba salvar vidas de otra manera. Pero bueno, la gente no se estaba muriendo a diario, y tenía que pasar el día de alguna manera, mientras Bruce pasaba tiempo enseñando a algunas madres como cuidar de sus bebés. Natasha no iba, no le gustaba ver a otras madres con bebés que ella nunca tendría, no entendía como Bruce podía hacer aquello con tanta facilidad.

Ni siquiera tenía internet ni televisión! Ni un teléfono vaya! La única forma de comunicación que tenían con el mundo, era el piloto de Tony, que venía una vez por mes para saber que necesitaban, y traer algunos suministros de medicamentos, comida, y algunos libros con los que enseñaban a leer a los niños de la isla.

Eso los mantenía en contacto con el millonario, lo cual hacía feliz a Natasha, él siempre les contaba de como iban las cosas con él, la granja que Pepper había estado a punto de quemar 3 veces ya, de como amaba a los animales, de industrias Stark, de Pepper... Pero nunca mencionó a los vengadores.

Natasha suspiró haciendo una nota mental de cuando viniera el piloto de nuevo, que si la mente no le fallaba era ya en dos días, le preguntaría a Tony por ellos, mientras, ella se resignó a su suerte y comenzó a limpiar, decidió empezar por esa caja, así que la levantó con cuidado del suelo, con temor a que algún bicho raro de la isla estuviera ahí. Maldijo fuertemente cuando la caja se le cayó.

-Mierda! Puta caja!- Llevó una mano a su boca cuando dijo esto, " _Lenguaje"_ Imaginó a Steve diciendo eso. Suspiró triste, entre más pasaba el tiempo pasaba, recordaba más al soldado. Se apresuró a levantar el contenido de la caja, él cual, para colmo se salió.

Comenzó a examinar las cosas de dicha caja, estaban algunas investigaciones de Bruce, por lo que podía ver, tenían que ver con el proyecto renacimiento, había muchas investigaciones, Natasha sabía de sobra lo fanático que era Banner de este proyecto, aunque realmente esta investigación estaba completa de sobra, se le hizo un hueco en el corazón cuando vio un antes y un después de Steve. Por qué lo extrañaba tanto? Sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y miró lo demás en la caja, y casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio una serie de fotos. De una mujer, una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules, además, esa mujer tenía _la cadena_. La cadena que tantas veces había visto a Bruce observar como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Siempre pensó que era de su madre, pero nunca pensó que pertenecía a una tal Betty Ross.

-Nat, estoy en casa, dónde estás?- Natasha salió de su trance mientras metía todo rápidamente en la caja, y una de las fotos bajo su camisa.

-Voy- subió las escaleras. -Hola mi amor- Se acercó para besarle los labios, pero como siempre, Bruce sólo le dio un pequeño abrazo. Esa era quizás la parte que la tenía más frustrada, Bruce no la tocaba para nada, entendía pues, que no se podía excitar pero ni si quiera la besaba, ni un solo beso! Natasha a veces se sentía mal con su propio cuerpo, ella misma había visto miradas de deseo de cuanto hombre se le ponía enfrente, pero Bruce nunca la miraba así, y okaaay, lo entendía al principio, incluso le gustaba eso de él, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, empezó a sentirse insatisfecha con su propio cuerpo y persona. -Vas a comer?-

-Mmm no, gracias, eh comido ya con las señoras-

-Oh- Natasha bajó la mirada.

-Tú has comido algo ya?-

-No, te estaba esperando-

-Lo siento Nat, deberías comer. Estoy cansado iré a tomarme una ducha.

-No me acompañas?- le preguntó un poco triste la pelirroja, ella sabía de sobra que Bruce siempre prefería comer en otro lado que con ella, cocinaba horrible, solo que al principio, él la acompañaba a comer, ahora, ni siquiera de eso podía gozar.

\- Claro- Contestó hasta cierto punto culpable. Natasha se sentó a comer -Qué hiciste hoy?- Le preguntó Banner sintiendo un poco de tensión.

-Limpié el ático- La espía sintió inmediatamente la mirada nerviosa del científico y decidió ser directa -Y las cajas que estaban ahí- Ahora si podía ver a su pareja con destellos verdes. -Quién es ella?- Se animó a preguntar finalmente lanzando la foto de Ross.

Bruce parecía enojado, ofendido, traicionado. De repente Natasha se sintió mal por hurgar en cosas ajenas, pero había sido un accidente.

-No sé quién te dio el derecho de espiar en mis cosas!

-Yo no estaba espiando! Estaba limpiando y la maldita caja se cayó!- "De nuevo maldiciendo Romanoff" se recriminó Natasha, cosa de la que Bruce se dio cuenta -Lo siento por mi lenguaje- Bruce rió sin alegría -No se que te causa tanta risa!- Contestó la pelirroja enojada.

-Esto!- Contestó Banner igual de alterado -Este juego tan tonto que hemos fingido vivir!

-De qué hablas?- Preguntó Natasha triste.

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo...

-No Bruce! no sé! Explícame!

-Nat! Tú y yo lo hemos sabido desde siempre! Sólo hemos fingido todo este tiempo! Pero creo que es hora de dejar atrás las máscaras! Yo no te amo! Ni tú me amas a mi-

-Bruce...

-Escuchame Nat! Ambos lo hemos sabido todo este tiempo, ambos lo hemos sabido desde siempre!

-Bruce no es cierto! Yo sí te amo!

-Nat! Dejemos de hacernos esto! Ninguno de los dos lo merecemos, ninguno merece esto! Sé que pensamos que somos unos monstruos, que no merecemos nada, pero no lo somos Nat! Los dos merecemos algo más! **M** **erecemos a alguien que nos ame.-** Natasha rompió en llanto en ese momento.

-Tú la amas! A la mujer de la foto! Eh visto como veneras la cadena, SU cadena...

-Betty, Betty Ross es su nombre, y sí Nat, la amo, tanto como tú amas a Steve.- Nat abrió los ojos como platos -No me mires así, la misma mirada que tengo cuando observo la cadena, la puedo notar en ti cuando miras al mar, la noté aquella vez en Sokovia cuando ibamos a morir y estabas con él. Essa mirada de amar a alguien y no creerse digno de ese alguien. Tú también la tienes, y es por Steve

-Yo...

-Piensas mucho en él, cada vez tienes más seguido esa mirada.

-Bruce

-Nat...

-Yo no, nunca quize hacerte daño...

-Ni yo... Por eso quize ser honesto

-Cuando me fui, Steve se enojó conmigo...

-Pues no dejes pasar más tiempo sin él

-Pero...

-Basta de pero,...

-No es un pero, de verdad, no soy digna

-Lo eres por que él se enamoró de ti... Sabes que en la fiesta me aconsejó ir tras de ti? Eso es querer a alguien.

-Él?- Bruce asintió con la cabeza

-Ve, anda, buscalo

-Lo haré si tú buscas a Betty- Bruce negó con la cabeza -Entonces no me moveré de aquí

-Es diferente...

-Ella se enamoró de ti. No es diferente

-Vas a insistir hasta que vaya verdad?- Nat asintió con la cabeza...- iré entonces-

Esperaron pacientemente a que llegará el piloto de Tony, habían pasado todo el día empacando y platicando y Natasha se dio cuenta que lo de Bruce y ella nunca funcionó romanticamente, fue un fracaso total, ellos eran amigos, disfrutaban de la presencia del otro y se divertían juntos, pero no se amaban, hubieran podido de no ser por que sus corazones estaban ocupados ya por otras personas.

El viaje fue largo, o más bien eso sintieron ellos, probablemente se morían de ganas por llegar. Natasha suspiró, por fin iba a ver a Steve... Sonrió para si, cómo estaría el soldado? La extrañaria?

El piloto informó a Tony de la llegada de sus amigos, por ello, se pareció en Industrias Stark a recogerlos.

-Pero miren nada más! Llegó la parejita de luna de miel! Y eso que se acuerdan de los mortales?

-También recordamos a Thor- Respondió rápidamente la pelirroja -Apresúrate Stark! quiero llegar a la base.

-Huy! Te tengo malas noticias, eso no va a ser posible!

-Por qué!?- Contestó triste Natasha

-Tenemos que ir a comer, a ponernos al día!

-Podemos hacerlo en la base, quiero llegar pronto.

-Por qué tanta prisa!- Dijo Tony mirando a Bruce.

-Yo te aconsejaría que nos moviéramos, no querrás ver a Nat enojada...

-Entonces tan pronto llegas y ya se quieren ir, es de mala educación irse sin despedir- Natasha sonrió al mirar a Pepper, su amiga.

-Pep! Cómo estás? Perdón, es solo que quiero llegar a la base-

-Van a la base?- Contestó Pepper intrigada

-Sí, les avisaré a los Barton que vayan allá, yo pensaba que fueramos todos a comer y divertirnos, pero aquí la señora quiere llegar a la base, qué es lo que escondes roja?

-Nada Stark! Apresurate!

-Si van rumbo a la base los acompaño, necesito ver a Wanda.- Natasha ya se había adelantado al coche, realmente estaba impaciente.

-A Cap no le va a gustar esto Pep-

-Sabes que me importa un cacahuate lo que le guste o no a Steve! Voy a ver a Wanda-

-Por qué le importaría a Steve?- Preguntó Bruce curioso. -Oh, ya verás

El camino en el coche fue aún más lento que el del avión, cada minuto se sentía como un siglo, moría de ganas por ver a su soldado.

-Entonces, cómo estás todos en la base- Preguntó Bruce rompiendo el silencio.

-Nada bien- Se apresuró Pepper a decir

-Pep- Tony le recriminó.

-Sólo digo la verdad!- Terminó su novia bruscamente

-No le hagas caso a Pepper, es una exagerada- Pepper le lanzó una mirada mortal -Realmente no sabemos mucho, a Cap no le gusta que nos metamos en sus asuntos

-Por qué?- Preguntó de repente interesada Natasha al escuchar de Steve.

-Bueno, dice que decidí dejar el equipo, y a todo lo que tenga que ver con él- Contestó Tony

-Y Es un imbecil!- Contestó Pepper irritada.

-Además Pepper no le cae muy bien, es un sentimiento mutuo, yo tampoco le caigo bien a su ...-

-Llegamos! Natasha se perdió de la conversación y de todo al ver la base, ni si quiera investigó por que a Pepper no le caía bien Steve.

Se bajó emocionada como un niño que acaba de conseguir la llegada a un parque de diversiones.

-TIA NAAAT!- Gritaron un par de niños

-Hola niños! Dios están gigantes- Miró a la pareja que sostenía a un niño -Wow! Natham! Estás enorme!

-Nat! Es un gusto verte! - Laura la abrazó

-Eso que te acuerdas de los pobres!- Le recriminó Clint

-Siempre están en mi corazón- Le dijo muy feliz la pelirroja, de repente, el mundo se detuvo para ella, miro a lo lejos a la persona que había esperado ver más que a nadie todo este tiempo.

-STEVEEEE!- Corrió hacía él feliz.

* * *

Steve estaba preparándose para ir a entrenar este día. Estaba vistiendose cuando Wanda se despertó.

-Hey dormilona!- Le dijo sonriendo -Por fin te despiertas - Ella le respondió con una sonrisa igual de enorme.

-Hoolaa!Estaba cansada, tengo mucho sueño!-

-Bueno, puedo traerte el desayuno a la cama- Steve la mayor parte del tiempo hacía esto, él quería ser amable con Wanda, pero a veces, ir a tomar los alimentos era la única forma en la que Wanda salía de la habitación, y siempre iba con él, después de la platica de la otra noche Steve se sentía culpable, y quería hacer un poco más amena la estancia de Wanda a su lado -En lo que te preparas, y quizás sea un buen día para dar un paseo, quizás salir a Central Park o algo así- Wanda lo miró con incredulidad .

-Enserio!?

-claro!

-Por qué este cambió?- le preguntó aún dudosa.

-Después de platicar el otro día, eh estado pensando, quiero que tú seas feliz, y quizás no lo eres aquí encerrada todo el tiempo y ...- Wanda le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

-Soy feliz por que estoy contigo, no me importa estar encerrada, de verdad! Lo que yo quería es ir contigo en las misiones, por que quiero cuidar de ti.

-Tú de mi?- Steve se burlo y la besó -Mejor dicho yo a ti!-

-Soy más fuerte!- Declaró divertida la castaña riendo con él -No, enserio, no me importa el lugar, Central Park, o aquí, es tu presencia la que hace que me den ganas de vivir. Eres mi todo.

-Oww amor! Pero por favor! No me hagas insistir, salgamos.

-Sólo si no te vas a poner de celoso como siempre -Resultó que Steve Rogers no estaba muy contento de que técnicamente alguien viera a su novia, siempre le hervía la sangre cuando alguien la miraba, especialmente, después de lo que se enteró, era extremadamente celoso con Bucky, no soportaba que mirara a Wanda, y mucho menos que intentará hablarle, ellos lo notaron rápidamente, y técnicamente no se miraban o hablaban, eso no afecto su relación con ninguno de los dos, es por esa razón que Wanda prefería estar encerrada, evitaba problemas.

-Voy a tratar de mejorar!-

-Bueno! Después del entrenamiento vienes por mi!?

\- Es una cita mi amor.- le dijo para besar sus labios y salir a buscar su desayuno.

Cuando Steve iba saliendo de su cuarto se encontró con Maria Hill.

-Bueno Días Maria-

-Bueno Días Steve! Qué tal tu mañana?

-Maravillosa! y la tuya?

-Perfecta! Más después de ver a los hijos de Clint, esos niños siempre me alegran en día-

-Están aquí!? Enserio? Es genial! Iré a verlos!

-Claro! Ahora están en el patio- Los hijos de Clint y Laura había robado el corazón de todos en la base, todos los adoraban, y Steve pensó que tal vez una visita de Nathiel alegraría el día de Wanda, ella amaba a ese niño.

Iba saliendo a verlos cuando de repente se quedó en shock al ver una cabeza roja abrazar a los niños. No podía ser, quiso darse la vuelta en ese momento, pero era tarde, en un segundo todo se detuvo, y sólo pudo escuchar su nombre gritado de los labios de dicha pelirroja, en ese instante reaccionó y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero entonces la pelirroja le jaló para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Al principio no respondió, se quedo ahí mientras la pelirroja envolvió los brazos a su al rededor sin saber que hacer con sus propios brazos, estaba a punto de corresponder al abrazo cuando Natasha susurró.

-Te eh extrañado tanto- En ese momento, tomo sus antebrazos y la alejó bruscamente, cómo se atrevía? Como se atrevía a largarse 7 meses, gritarle todo lo que le gritó y luego regresar y encima de todo decirle que lo extrañó!

\- Romanoff- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se marchaba rumbo a los niños, quería llorar en ese momento, no creía que iba a volverla a ver nunca más, y ahora aquí estaba. Pensó que acercarse a los niños sólo aliviaria el nudo en la garganta, pero lo empeoró, ahí estaba Banner, por un momento había sentido una diminuta esperanza de que Natasha hubiera regresado, pero no era así, ella vino con Baner.

-Doctor. - Saludó por pura educación, pero salió más amargo de lo que esperaba.

Natasha sintió un hueco enorme en el estomago por que Steve actuó tan indiferente. Lo siguió hasta donde fue con los niños.

-Cómo ha estado el equipo?- Preguntó Bruce a Steve mientras Natasha se acercaba a escuchar todo.

-Te voy a contestar lo mismo que a Stark, ustedes abandonaron el equipo, en ese momento dejó de importarles, así que no vengan ahora a fingir que les importa- La respuesta salió muy hostil de parte del soldado, Bruce incluso no podía creer que el rubio le hubiera hablado así, Pepper solo rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento Cap, yo solo quería saber como están los muchachos-

-Puedes preguntarle a ellos si tanto dices que te importa- Natasha observó incrédula a Steve, ese no era el Steve que ella conocía.

-Si tan solo dejarás que salieran de su habitación podríamos hacerlo.- Le dijo Pepper enojada.

-Señora Pots, no es mi intención se grosero con usted, por lo tanto le pido por milésima vez que deje de cuestionar mis métodos, yo no me meto en sus asuntos con Industrias Stark- Pepper lo miró enojada a punto de contestarle, cuando Natasha habló decidida.

-Quiero regresar- dijo callando a todos -Quiero regresar al equipo, liderarlo contigo como debió de serlo desde el principio- Se aventuró a decir la pelirroja.

-Usted decidió ir a buscar a su novio, perdió esa oportunidad- Dijo con rabia Steve.

-No es mi novio más -Todos se sorprendieron con la declaración y Natasha se suavizó -A veces - Comenzó -Uno ah tenido el amor siempre a su lado, pero no lo ve, o eso cree, se engaña y va a buscar algo que tiene frente de ella, Bruce y yo sólo somos amigos, nos hemos dado cuenta que amamos a otras personas- Todos quedaron estupefactos por la declaración.

Steve no dijo nada y se limitó a darse la vuelta, para ser seguido por Pepper, Nat y Bruce.

-Señorita Potts, sí lo que quiere es ver a Wanda le diré que salga a saludarla, pero usted sabe mejor que nadie que ella no quqiere verla, mucho menos a Stark.

-No me importa, quiero verla-

Natasha sintió que su corazón se rompía, le acababa de declarar su amor a Steve, bueno, técnicamente no, y él la había ignorado. Bruce quería dejar salir a hulk! Cómo se atrevía Steve a ser tan grosero!

Steve llegó a su recamara, y tecleo el codigo de seguridad.

-STEVE! CONTESTAME!- Se impacientó la pelirroja y gritó al borde de las lagrimas.

-Amor, te buscan aquí afuera- Susurró en la habitación. Natasha miró perpleja la situación y sintió que su corazón iba a explotar. Luego Steve se volteo para mirar a la pelirroja frente de él. -En primer lugar, me gustaría que me llamará Capitán Rogers, sólo mis amigos me llaman Steve, y usted no lo es, en segundo lugar, para que usted se gane un lugar en el equipo, tiene que empezar como todos los que aspiran a lo mismo, desde cero. No va a llegar a mi equipo, a intentar adueñarse de un lugar que no es suyo, usted renunció, a ser una vengadora, y a ser líder del equipo, y estoy siendo considerado, debería llamar a seguridad y sacarla de aquí, y no darle ni una sola oportunidad de regresar al equipo, esto no es un juego, usted no puede irse y regresar cuando quiera, las cosas no funcionan así para mi.- Natasha comenzó a llorar con todo lo que acaba de suceder.

-Quién me busca mi amor?- Natasha volteo para ver como Wanda salía de la habitación y le plantaba un beso en los labios al soldado.

 ** _continuará ..._**

* * *

 **Chicas! Ya, en esta semana iré a actualizar la segunda parte de este capitulo, me hacen falta detalles, es que que creen!? Me eh quedado en la universidad y ya debo empezar clases, jajajajaa pero este arroz ya se coció! Dejen sus comentarios por favor**

 **Un saludo y un abrazotote a New Warrior, me alegra que vayas a unirte a este Fandom! es increíble! Para lo que necesites aquí estamos.**

 **A veces se me corta la inspiración y tardo en escribir, jajaja pero siempre regresa y aquí estoy! Mil gracias por sus comentarios! un beso**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5: VIEJOS CAMINOS (PARTE II)**

Natasha se congeló en el momento en el que vio a Wanda besar a Steve, no sabía que hacer o decir, Steve acababa de humillarla y luego esto, las lagrimas caían sin control por sus ojos.

-La señora Potts te busca- Al girar la cara Wanda la vio. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, la pelirroja que todavía le robaba el pensamiento de su novio a veces estaba aquí, frente a ella. Estaba segura que nunca iba a regresar y sin embargo aquí estaba. El miedo y las inseguridades se apoderaron de ella en un ataque de pánico. Que curioso, ella provocó una vez ese sentimiento en la pelirroja. El karma.

-Señora, no sé como debo hacerle entender que su presencia no es bienvenida- soltó la chica sin saber realmente si iba dirigtido para Pepper o para Natasha y se odiaba por sonar tan débil.

-Escúchame Wanda, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga, ayudarte si lo necesitas- Dijo mirando a Steve -Siempre hay otra opción, si tan solo me dejaras hablar contigo a solas- Wanda miró a Steve quien le ofreció una mirada dura, como invitándola a ir con Pepper, aún seguía enfocado en la presencia de Natasha a tan solo unos metros de él, sin embargo Pepper la interpreto como una mirada amenazante,sobre todo después de la respuesta de la chica.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado sin él- dijo aferrando al bícep abultado del rubio.

-No tienes por que tenerle miedo- Pepper le dijo muy valiente.

-No es miedo señora! Es amor!- Declaró la chica haciendo a Natasha estremecerse -Y deje de molestarme! No quiero tener que defenderme de usted! Ya le eh dicho que no quiero nada que venga de Stark y eso la incluye- terminó enojada Wanda haciendo que Pepper se diera la vuelta en busca de Tony. -Agente Romanoff, Doctor Banner, ha sido un tiempo- dijo amargamente

-Lo ha sido- respondió Natasha, y sin quererlo salió con rabia inesperada.

-Cuánto? 7 meses quizás!?- respondió con sisaña la castaña

-7 meses con seis días si somos exactos- respondió Natasha -Los eh contado- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas para observar la expresión de Wanda, quizás ella no era capaz de leer mentes como la bruja, pero era una espía, podía ver en el lenguaje corporal de Wanda que tenía miedo, Natasha siempre supo que era hermosa, y no no consideraba una bendición, si no todo lo contrario, sin embargo, al ver la inseguridad que causaba en la mujer que estaba al lado del hombre que amaba lo consideró su única arma para salir adelante, para luchar por lo que amaba. -Veo que muchas cosas por aquí parecen cambiar- Se acercó a la castaña con una mirada sigilosa en los ojos -Pero eso no significa que hayan cambiado realmente- le susurró de cerca dándose la vuelta para caminar rumbo a donde se fue Pepper -Y acepto su oferta Capitán Rogers- dijo con voz seductora -Voy a empezar desde cero-

* * *

-Pepper! Más bien pareces una niña cabreada por conseguir un dulce- Tony suspiraba con fastidio a su novia.

-Tony no es un capricho ni una rabieta! Steve trata como quiere a esa niña! No estamos en el medio oriente para que la mantenga prisionera y la trate como un objeto! Debemos hacer algo Tony! Llamar a derechos humanos o algo así-

-Pepper, no sé hasta donde quieras llevar esto, pero en primer lugar, esa chica esta aquí por que quiere, ella no quiere irse, por que vamos! Es una bruja, con sus poderes trajo abajo a todos los vengadores, si quisiera irse, no hay maera de que Steve la detuviera, y en Segundo lugar, en este país nadie idolocrata más a Steve Rogers que las instituciones, nos demandarían a nosotros por falta a la moral o algo así! Entiéndelo Pepper! Esa niña quiere estar encerrada, y para mi que ella es la que manipula a Steve, el Cap no es así...

-Pero Tony! Es una niña!

-Pepper, esa niña toma sus propias decisiones y nos odia, no tienes idea de lo que es que esa tipa se meta en tu cabeza, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, deja de molestarla.

* * *

-Qué tienes Wanda!?- le preguntó Steve a su novia quien había estado mirando la ventana desde que entraron a su recamara, sin embargo, en el instante en que la llamó Wanda se giró para verle, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Steve se angustió

-Me has llamado Wanda- la cara de Steve se convirtió en una de preocupación. -Desde que empezamos con esto me llamaste amor o mi niña o de cualquier otra manera menos por mi nombre-

-Amor...-

-Tú sabes que no puedes engañarme- Steve la miró y sintió un hueco en el estomago como sus bellos ojos azules estaban llenos de tristeza -Ella está hermosa no!?

-Wanda no te hagas esto por favor...-Suplicó Steve

-Mucho más que yo... Quien podría verme cuando ella esta enfrente-

-No es así! Escuchame Amor, no es así, yo estoy contigo.

-Pero vas a dejarme...

-No! Nunca voy a dejarte! Y menos por Natasha, ella me dejó en el momento en el que más la necesité, y tú no, tú siempre has estado conmigo...

-Júralo!- Le dijo Wanda impaciente -Jura que no me vas a dejar- Steve pareció dudar de su respuesta, sin embargo asintió

-Lo juro...- Entonces le abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

Natasha se encontraba en la cocina pensando en los acontecimientos del día.. Continuó absorta en sus pensamientos y en la oscuridad cuando de repente vio que alguien iba entrando en la cocina, había apagado todas las luces, así que se percató de quien era cuando el extraño abrió la puerta del refri, que le permitió gracias a la luz, una buena vista del torso del sujeto, no llevaba playera y pudo darse cuenta de lo perfectamente esculpido que estaba, incluso pensó que era Steve, hasta que el tipo prendió la luz general y por el susto dejó caer la leche que estaba bebiendo desde el cartón.

-Mierda!-

-Esa boquita que te cargas!

-Pues si te encontrarás a alguien escondido entre las sombras como reaccionarias!-

-Pues realmente no creo que quieras que conteste esa pregunta.- respondió la pelirroja con audacia mirando más detenidamente al hombre frente a ella, supuso que su cabello seguía largo, por que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, enserio tenía un cuerpo hermoso, con sus músculos tan definidos y esos pantalones que dejaban ver la V de sus caderas." Alto Natasha", se reprimió..

-Al igual que lo ves?- respondió Bucky con una sonrisa picara en sus labios que revolvió algo dentro de ella.

-Pues no sabía que estabas aquí! Y mucho menos que salías por la noche semi desnudo-

-No creo que sea algo que te haya molestado- dijo Bucky mientras sonreía apoyandose en la barra que lo separaba de Natasha. Había esperado tanto por verla, y con su cabello largo le recordaba a aquella muchachita ansiosa que le dio los momentos más placenteros y llenos de amor en el infierno que fue ser el Soldado del Invierno. Por que sí, cuando Wanda trajo sus recuerdos a él, trajo a la única llama de esperanza en una vida de ruina, trajo a su mente a su Natalia.

-Claroooooooooooo- respondió Natasha con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, que seguramente no daba a cualquiera, pero que Bucky fue el primero en ver, y quien más lo hizo.

-Estrenaras aquí- dijo Bucky después de un momento de mirarla.

-Así es! Mañana empiezo mi entrenamiento en el nivel 1...

-Nivel 1?- Bucky la miró sorprendido -Acaso no eras una vengadora?

-Steve me dijo que tenía que empezar desde cero- dijo con odio la pelirroja -Al parecer su novia se siente un poco insegura- se burló Natasha.

-Yo no me metería con Wanda...

-Crees que me asustan sus poderes? Ella ya me hizo ver el infierno mismo.

-No son exactamente sus poderes, pero creo que Wanda no es tan estable, y en su situación se podría esperar cualquier cosa-

-Está Loca! Lo sé- sonrió Natasha con suficiencia y Bucky se sintió raro...

-No Natasha, ella no está loca, ha pasado por cosas horribles...

-Como tú y yo, pero sabes cuál es la diferencia? Que yo no pedí que me entrenaran desde una niña, yo no pedí que me robaran mi inocencia, yo no quise ser un monstruo, y tú tampoco, tú tampoco pedidte que te salvaran de la muerte para convertirte en esto! En una máquina de matar gente ni de hacer daño, pero ella y su gemelo suplicaron por eso, por ser los fenómenos que son! Así que no me venga a mi a intentar dar lástima- cuando Natasha terminó su discurso de odio miró a Bucky que parecía que una tonelada de ladrillos le cayó encima.

-Tienes razón, no estoy tan feliz de ser "Una maquina" si mi elección, pero maquina o no hice cosas horribles y aunque daría mi vida por cambiarlo, no soy nadie para juzgar a alguien que quiere cambiar- Natasha se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se arrepintió de ellas.

-Perdón Bucky, yo no quise decir eso, es decir, enserio no eres una maquina, nosotros no...

-Déjalo así Natasha, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Solo, déjalo así- dijo Bucky mientras salía de la cocina triste. Natasha quiso correr tras él con tanto deseo como quiso correr tras Steve aquella vez que se fue, pero solo lo dejo ir y se quedó ahí con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

A la mañana siguiente fue hora de entrenar y Natasha tuvo que empezar desde cero, en el nivel uno, con todas y todos los agentes novatos, estaba enojada, pero era la oportunidad que Steve le había dado y no la iba a desperdiciar. Aún así eligió un atuendo un poco provocativo, no estaba muy segura si era Steve quien los entrenaba, pero si era el quien iba a motivarlos.

Tal como esperó, Steve estaba ahí para darles la bienvenida al día de trabajo cuando la vio, Natasha sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio la cara que puso Steve, su plan iba a la perfección.

El entrenamiento empezó, y Natasha amaba lucir sus perfectas habilidades, sobre todo frente a Steve, en este momento ella sabía que técnicamente lo tenía en la bolsa, y estaba contenta por que esperaba que Steve le diera una oportunidad, sin embargo, de repente, de la nada, Steve salió de la habitación.

Natasha se apresuró a correr tras él.

-Steve! Steve! debemos hablar! Por favor...- Antes de que la pelirroja lo predijera, Steve la jaló bruscamente y la introdujo en el cuarto de intendencia del piso. Estaban dentro del cuarto cuando Natasha decidió hablar

-Cuando te conocí no eras tan brusco- Dijo coquetamente

-Qué quieres Natasha? Por qué haces esto?- Dijo Steve, estaba en su límite

-Hacer qué?- Pidió inocentemente la pelirroja

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Steve..

-No, no me llames así. Te fuiste, preferiste ir a buscar a Banner y yo me quede tratando de resolver los entrenamientos SOLO.

-No metas a Bruce en esto...- Dijo un poco decepcionada -Yo necesitaba verte, saber que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

-No existe un nosotros Agente Romanoff... nunca existió- dijo dudosamente Steve.

-Y la confianza... Nuestra amistad... y tu...

-Creo que yo confundí las di cuenta que tu solo jugabas conmigo-

-Qué? Quién demonios te metió eso en la cabeza?

-Vete Romanoff... sólo vete, vuelve con Banner

-Me iré, pero no regresaré con Bruce...- Susurró la pelirroja. Al escuchar esto Steve, sintió que un gran peso de su pecho habia salido

-Qué?- Preguntó

-En el tiempo que estuve afuera me di cuenta de muchas cosas y... una de esas es que fui una tonta por no...-La espiaenmudeció. Ella sabía que si continuaba seguramente terminaría en los brazos del soldado ella lo había lastimado, no merecía decirle que ella estuvo pensando todo el tiempo en él, que su ausencia la estaba matando.

-Por no qué, Agente Romanoff?- Susurró el rubio más cerca de ella.

-Yo... lo lamento...- Susurró Natasha olvidandose por completo de lo que iba a decir. Ambos estuvieron unos segundos cerca del otro. Pero Steve recordó el dolor que le había causado y se alejó un poco y ella lo entendió perfectamente.

-Vete...- Dijo Steve duramente.

Natasha se giró, su corazón bombardeando a mil por hora, ella sabía perfectamente que tenía la culpa de aquel sentimiento y trato por parte del soldado.

Pero no se iba a ir hasta comprobar completamente que el soldado no sentía nada por ella, se giró sobre sus talones y fue en cuestión de segundos que la pelirroja con su mano izquierda le agarró la nuca y los labios de ambos se juntaron.

Para Steve fue una sorpresa, pero a la vez una corriente recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, de repente, perdió todo el control que tenía y le devolvió el beso con igual fervor, con mucha pasión y deseo reprimido por la agente en sus brazos, la acercó más hasta que sus cuerpos no podían estar juntos más, y entonces, la pelirroja rodeo su cintura con las piernas mientras que el soldado la apoyó en la pared, no podía pensar más mientras sus cuerpos liberaban toda la tensión sexual que había emanado de ellos desde aquel día en el helicarrier, cuando se conocieron. Entonces sus labios descendieron hasta su cuello y la mujer curvulenta sobre él comenzó a rodar sus caderas tentadoramente.

-Steve- Jadeó -Quiero todo contigo- Suplicó la espía mientras llegó a la cremallera de su traje y comenzó a descender. Entonces Steve cayó en cuenta, estaba engañando a su novia. Rápidamente bajó a Natasha de su regazo y subió su cremallera.

-Agente Romanoff! le pido una disculpa, esto no debió... no debió pasar!- Natasha hizo un puchero cuando escuchó a Steve -Wanda... Wanda no merece que la engañe...

-Pues termina con ella entonces! Tú no puedes negarme que sientes algo por mi!- Gritó casi con lagrimas Natasha. Steve la miró antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Se había hecho tarde ya, y Steve no había regresado a su habitación y Wanda comenzó a angustiarse, Steve nunca la dejaba sola tanto tiempo.

Hace algún tiempo había descubierto como violar la seguridad de viernes, y aunque nunca quisó hacerlo por que le gustaba estar encerrada, los celos y la inseguridad la estaban consumiendo. Y sí estaba con Natasha? No. Steve no era capaz, ayer le había jurado que no iba a dejarla por ella y Wanda le creía... Pero si Natasha le coqueteaba? Suspiró, ayer Natasha había leído sus inseguridades, y Wanda se percató que Natasha pensaba pelear por Steve, así que ella actuaría... No dejaría que le quitaran al hombre que amaba tan fácil.

Así que lo hizo, decidió salir de su cuarto violando la seguridad para buscar a su novio. Aunque no fue una decisión muy inteligente.

Estaba buscando por toda la instalación cuando la vio.

Al principio se sintió segura, Steve no estaba con ella, pero su instinto le dijo que había algo más, estaba sentada en el jardín mmirando hacía la nada, y Wanda se acercó sigilosamente, o bueno, lo que ella consideraba que era sigilosamente, Natasha se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba detrás.

-Tú no eres buena para él- La agente se giró y vio a Wanda con el ceño fruncido mirandola fijamente a sus ojos.

-Niña Maxinoff, qué haces aquí? No deverías de estar durmiendo o algo así?- La ignoró la pelirroja.

-Necesitamos hablar...-

-De qué? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Sí, de Steve...- Diciendo esto la rusa se paro en seco -No sé por regresaste.

-Este es mi hogar, no tengo otro y nunca renuncie. O Rogers te dijo que sí?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo... Sé que quieres confundir a Steve, pero él tiene muy claro que tú sigues siendo la misma. Aquella mujer que hería son pensar que lastimaba a las personas por placer. Y tú hiciste eso con él.

-Cállate!... No hables estupideces, yo jamás haría eso con Steve...

-Ah no... Dime, por que te fuiste a buscar a Bruce? Te sorprendió lo que viste?

-Tú que sabes...-Dijo maliciosamente Natasha, esta chica estaba agotando su paciencia.

-Oh vamos, crees que Steve iba a estar esperando a que se te diera la gana regresar? No eres tan importante como crees.

-Sí sigues hablando créeme que te arrepentirás-

-Qué me harás? Me matarás como a esos pobres señuelos. Como a esos hombres que asesinaste sin pensar que tenían hijos, esposas...- En ese momento Natasha explotó y se volteo para ver a la castaña frente a ella que tanto la estaba buscando. Pues la había encontrado. Sonrío con suficiencia cuando vio que la Castaña centró sus ojos en los chupetones color rojo intenso en su cuello.

-Quién?...

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir! Tú sabes bien quién hizo esto... Para mi que la que se cree muy importante eres tú! - Soltó la pelirroja con odio abrumador -Se acabo tu tiempo bruja, ya regresé yo a ocupar mi lugar, ah sido divertido para Steve supongo, pero él me ama a mi, y hoy me lo demostró- Wanda miró fijamente a los ojos de la ex espía rusa y Natasha sabía que había ido demasiado lejos esta vez cuando vio como la chica delante de ella se rompía por completo. Recordó las palabras de Bucky antes "Wanda es muy inestable" y temió por su vida.

Pero muy por el contrario de lo que la agente creyó, Wanda no la atacó, solamente se tiró en el suelo a llorar desconsoladamente, como sólo la vio haciéndolo el día que enterraron a su hermano. Toda la culpa cayó sobre Natasha que se inclinó rápidamente a ver a la chica desmoronarse frente a ella.

-Wanda, escucha... Es... Steve, él...- Natasha no sabía que decirle a la chica. Ésta por el contrario se levantó y salió corriendo y Natasha pensó en perseguirla, pero no creía que era correcto, por el contrario se levantó y fue a buscar a Bruce... Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

* * *

Wanda se encontraba llorando desconsolada apoyada por completo en la tumba de su hermano.

-Sé lo que dirías si estuvieras aquí... Que me lo dijiste, que me dijiste que el amor solo destruía- Sollozó fuertemente -Por qué? Por qué me hizo esto hermano? Yo lo amaba tanto! Era lo único que tenía, él, había sido mi razón para existir desde que tú te fuiste... Desde que partiste sólo él me daba ganas para seguir viviendo...- La castaña se soltó en llanto aún más -Por qué te fuiste Pietro? Por que me dejaste sola! Eras la única persona que nunca me iba a fallar... Eras todo para mi-

Wanda miró la tumba de su hermano antes de tomar una decisión. Sacó de su dedo el anillo que Steve le había dado en el momento que regresaron de Londres y habían iniciado una relación. Ella siempre supo que era un rastreador. Hizo un pequeño agujero y lo enterró ahí, en un lado de la tumba de su gemelo.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo ahora hermano- Paso una mano suavemente por la lapida y por las letras que formaban el nombre de Pietro Maxinoff -Voy a acabar con esto- Dijo valientemente -Voy a acabar con mi patética vida para poder estar juntos otra vez, como siempre... Y para siempre...-

La castaña limpió sus lagrimas con la palma de su mano, y se levantó decidida a buscar su final.

* * *

 **Okay! esto ya se va a acabr, espero pronto pronto poder subir el capítulo final!**

 **En fin, quiero dedicarle a Mel este capítulo pro que contribuyó con él! Gracias Mel! Tarde pero seguro tenían apartado su lugar las ideas en el cap!**

 **También quiero dedicarle esto a** Beta-Face Avenger 56 **Tiene una historia increíble ScarlettAmerica (si yo fuera ustedes la iría a leer ahorita!)**

 **Un beso enorme a todooooooooooos 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Steve se encontraba mirando al cielo, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hoy. Tenía mil veces claro que lo que había hecho estaba tan mal que se arrepintió tanto, tenia ganas de que alguien lo agarrara a golpes, eso lo haría sentir mejor, sin embargo estaba aquí sentado mirando como un estúpido sin el valor para enfrentar a Wanda. Ella no merecía la tontería que acababa de haber, ella lo amaba y se había entregado a él en todos los sentidos y el le había dañado por Natasha, cumpliendo todos los temores de su niña, rompiendo su promesa.

-Tienes hambre? No comiste no cenaste, ya ves como te pones cuando te saltas muchas comidas- le digo cierto moreno estirando un sándwich para el rubio.

-No tengo hambre - susurro el rubio sin dejar de mirar al cielo

-Qué pasa Cap? -

-No pasa nada Sam - pero como debía su, este no le creyó, Steve era mal mentiroso

-Esta bien si no quieres decirme nada, entiendo perfectamente que has perdido la confianza en mi, y ahora quieto Nat regreso aun más, pero enserio quizás hablar te vendrá bien. - Steve lo miro por un largo tiempo y claro que confiaba en el, el problema era que no sabia como decirle a nadie que acababa de serle infiel a su novia, la misma a la que había celado tanto, a la que mantenía encerada día y noche para protegerla y el seria el causante de su dolor.

-Es sólo que, yo, le eh fallado a Wanda. - Dijo el rubio, - Por Natasha - dijo avergonzado Steve.

-No entiendo Cap, estoy totalmente consciente de que tu novia lee la mente, pero no está mal que te sientas confundido, es decir, Natasha ser fue y tú te quedaste con la espina d lo que pudo ser, a todos nos hubiera pasado, pensamos siempre en lo que pudo ser, en que hubiera pasado si esto, si lo otro, incluso a Wanda le ha pasado Cap, es normal, pero siempre puedes pensar en como son las cosas ahora, si te gusta tu vida o si cambiarías algo de ella. - Sam termino con una sonrisa para su amigo.

-Eres bien psicólogo, enserio ahora se por que los viejos confiamos tanto en ti - sonríeron - Pero hay algo más

-Y qué es ese algo más?,- Steve suspiró ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Yo no sólo eh pensado en Natasha, hoy después del entrenamiento, salí de él y junto con Natasha nos encerramos en el cuarto de mantenimiento de ese piso y... - El soldado no se atrevió a continuar

-Y...? - preguntó el otro soldado impaciente

-Hicimos cosas muy sucias - dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza.

-Qué? No! No te creo Cap! - Sam lo miraba impresionado

-Ves? Sí así reaccionastr tú no se como reaccionará Wanda

-Mira Steve, no se como reaccione Wanda a esta verdad, pero si puedo decirte que va a reaccionar muy mal entre una mentira, tuviste un tropiezo,y aunque no está bien, creó que estará peor si no le dices la verdad ahora, sonará muy mal Cap, pero si tuviste los pantalones para engañarla, mínimo deberías tener los mismos para decirle la verdad, de frente y con franqueza. Si la amas,te daras cuenta que no puedes vivir sin ella.

-Tú crees que debo decirle? Si lo que más temía ella era que precisamente esto pasara.

-Pues hay que asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos cap. Además creo que es lo mínimo que merece Wanda después de esto, ella te ah obedecido en todo lo que tú quieres, es justo que seas honesto con ella, y aún más justo que si la amas, luches por ella.

Steve pensó por un momento y asintió. Tenía que enfrentar lo que había pasado y luchar por ello que más amaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un aeropuerto una castaña recogía una guía de turistas y la hojeaba esperando a que anunciaran el vuelo que la llevaría al origen de todo. Donde todo empezó y donde todo terminó para su hermano, donde todo empezó y donde ella terminararía para si misma: Sokovia.

Cuando anunciaron el vuelo con dicho destino aspiro fuerte, ella le había prometido a Steve que nunca más entraría en la mente de otras personas si no era con su consentimiento, pero ahora rompería dicha promesa, pero un pensamiento de dolor se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta que Steve también prometía cosas que nunca cumplía, él prometió que jamás le haría daño, que Natasha no iba a separarlos, pero no supo cumplir, ella no tenía por que hacer lo mismo.

 _Pasajeros con rumbo a Sokovia, favor de pasar a la sala 3 para empezar a abordar el avión. Salimos en 15 minutos._

Bien, pues era ahora o nunca, se formo en la fila y cuando la chica le pidió sus documentos, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y paso sin ningún problema.

El vuelo fue rápido, extrañamente así, cuando vas a morir el tiempo parece pasar más rápido de lo planeado. Pero aquí estaba ella, en la ciudad en la que había pasado aquellos días felices con sus padres, y esa terrible agonía en las calles con su hermano, reducida a cenizas.

Wanda suspiró triste, se sentía destrozada por dentro, le dolía el corazón y ahora solo quería estar con su hermano.

Caminó entre los edificios que aún estaban de pie, pero sin vida, y finalmente llegó al borde del cráter que había dejado Ultrón y sus secuaces, subió por la mal formada escalera, y cuando llegó a la cima de los 37 pisos aún en pie, se sentó en el borde del edificio, era tonto, descansar para morir, pero Wanda decidió, que ella no quería morir cansada.

Tras media hora de observar las estrellas, y de recordar los momentos más hermosos y finalmente los más tristes de su vida, se levantó, miró al horizonte y al divisar algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto, algo que la hizo darse cuenta que tenía que darse prisa...

Se armó de valor, y, finalmente, se dejó caer por la borda...

* * *

-Entonces te besaste con Steve?- Bruce preguntó un tanto molesto.

-Lo hice, y de verdad Bruce, sé que aún me ama, lo que siente está ahí, yo creo que solo se divertía con la bruja- Explicó Natasha, aunque sonó soberbio, la pelirroja se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con la castaña. Bruce enarcó la ceja.

-No me parece que Steve te besé mientras este con Wanda, eso es incorrecto, y si me preguntas, no suena como Steve-

-Qué quieres decir con eso Bruce?-

-Nat, sabes que te quiero como una amiga muy valiosa, que en este tiempo eh aprendido a valorar la mujer que eres, y que creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-

-Bruce, a donde vas con todo esto?-

-A que yo vi a Steve con Wanda, y parece que la ama, la sonrisa se le ilumina cuando la ve, él no solo quiere protegerla o jugar con ella, él quiere amarla.- Natasha frunce el ceño y mira hacía abajo en sus manos, con lagrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos. -Tú lo sabes también verdad?- Bruce comprendió tristemente, y Natasha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-No fue igual que la primera vez, es decir, yo sentí todo en el beso, menos amor, ya no me ama- Susurró triste -Llegue tarde...-

-Nat, no fue así, simplemente hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser...

-Lo sé, La viuda negra no está destinada a amar, o por lo menos a ser amada de regreso...

-Eso no es verdad Natasha, el hecho de que Steve este enamorado de otra mujer no quiere decir que no vas a volver a amar o que alguien no va a amarte de vuelta-

-Bruce, no soy una buena persona, me paso dañando a los demás, quién querría amarme así?

-Enserio quieres que te contesté quién? Acaso no te has dado cuenta ya?

-De que hablas Bruce?- Bruce sonrío de lado -No eres mala Natasha, alguien va a amarte, si no es que alguien te ama ya.-

-No te andes con rodeos Bruce Banner. Y si soy mala persona, hoy mismo le conté a Wanda todo lo que pasó con Steve- La sonrisa de Bruce se borró de su cara -La chica parecía tan destrozada. Sí Steve la ama, yo ya arruiné esa relación.-

-Qué hiciste qué? Natasha no debiste...

-Lo sé! Soy horrible Bruce, lo soy!

-No Nat! Evidentemente no es eso! No eres una persona horrible, Wanda se hubiera dado cuenta de todas maneras, es sólo que, entonces has quedado como la mala de la película, cuando realmente, no es así!

-Bruce, siempre soy la mala de la película...

* * *

Steve había decidido ir a buscar a Wanda, a ponerse los pantalones y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Iba caminando cuando se encontró frente a frente con su puerta. Tenía miedo, entrar ahí significaba perder a Wanda, hacerla sufrir cuando se había prometido a si mismo nunca permitir que le pasará nada.

Pero debía hacerlo, por que era lo correcto y lo mínimo que se merecía Wanda.

Y por que la amaba, y quizás eso representaba que en un momento la perdería, pero lucharía por ella hasta el último momento, lucharía por recuperar el amor que sentían y no dejaría que nada los separará, estaba seguro de ello, así que tomo la decisión de afrontar sus actos y luchar por la mujer que amaba, por que él sabía, que lo que había pasado con Natasha no había sido por amor, ella sólo confirmó sus dudas. Amaba a la castaña.

Sintió atracción y deseo por Natasha, pero nada más. Lo supo en este instante, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía imaginarse una vida sin la gemela menor Maxinoff, y que sin embargo pudo hacerlo sin la espía rusa.

Estaba decidido, sería honesto, asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos, y lucharía por el amor de su vida.

Abrió la puerta para únicamente encontrar su habitación vacía. Un frio extraño recorrió su espina dorsal. Era imposible que Wanda saliera de ahí!

¿Cómo podía esto ser posible?

El escalofrió se volvió un miedo de verdad...

Wanda se había escapado.

* * *

Natasha salió de hablar con Bruce , se sentía muy mal después de su conversación, ella le había hecho daño a esa pobre niña,y la verdad no se sentía mejor, probablemente hasta había sido peor . iba doblando en la esquina, tan pérdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra un sólido cuerpo.

-Vaya vaya! Parece que alguien anda muy distraída.

-Muy gracioso Bucky!- Natasha intentó sonreír.- Pero no estoy de humor para tus bromas- La cara de Bucky cambió de una bromista aúna más sería.

-Todo bien?!

-No, realmeno no, pero no esto de humor para hablar con nadie- la respuesta salió más hostil de lo que deseaba,y por alguna razón sintió unas ganas de des hacer lo que había dicho. -Lo siento, de verdad, es sólo que últimamente estoy de un humor extraño.

-Ya veo... Si quieres, solo si quieres- Menciono el soldado del invierno un poco nervioso -Un día de estos podemos ya sabes, comer algo y puedo escucharte, después de todo quizás te vendrá bien alguien que te escuche-

Natasha le sonrió de verdad al soldado

-Claro, pronto...- Estaba por despedirse cuando de repente llegó Sam muy alterado.

-Chicos? han visto a Wanda?- Les preguntó asustado.

-No, no la eh visto, qué pasa?- Respondió Bucky, Natasha se puso rígida al momento

-Y tú Nat?- Le preguntó ignorando la pregunta del soldado. Natasha decidió ser honesta, si quería cambiar debía empezar ahora mismo, y si Wanda había desaparecido y ella había sido la última en verla tenía que decirlo.

-Yo la vi en la Jardín, hace como tres horas...

-En el jardín? y qué hacía Wanda ahí? a igual, tenemos que buscarla, despareció y Steve esta muy preocupado.

-Vamos!- se animó Bucky, pero cuando iban saliendo, Steve venía caminando con una expresión de dolor en el rostro y traía algo en la mano.

-Steve! qué pasa hermano?- Bucky se acercó.

-Despareció- Steve dijo roto -Y se quito su rastreador! Mierda Buck! No tengo ni idea de donde está!

-Steve, tranquilizate, vamos a encontrarla, Nat dice que la vio hace como tres horas en el jardín, no debe estar lejos, despertaré a visión para que nos ayude.

-Tú la viste?- Steve miró a Natasha.

-Lo hice- Contestó Nat de repente muy apenada

-No le dijiste nada cierto?- Bucky miro extrañado a ese par mientras Sam iba en busca de visión. Pero Nat no contestaba -TE ESTOY HABLANDO! NO LE DIJISTE NADA CIERTO!- Steve explotó y tomó a Natasha por los brazos. ella lo miró con miedo y Bucky intercedió por ella.

-Suéltala Steve! que mierda te pasa eh Punk? Tú no eres así!- Steve parecía reflexionar y cambió su tono a uno más bajo

-Nat, por favor, te lo suplico, dime que no le dijiste nada-

-Perdóname Steve, te juro que no sé en que estaba pensando, ella se fue llorando y te juro que no se a donde!-

-Qué ganabas Natasha? Qué!?- Steve le dijo roto y se fue.

-Nat, qué fue eso?- Bucky le preguntó enojado -Qué pasó con Steve y qué pasó con Wanda?

-Que yo lo arruino todo! Todo- Nat comenzó a llorar -Yo seduje a Steve y le conté a Wanda, y ahora ella está desparecida no se en donde!

-Nat, tranquilízate, en primer lugar no fue tu culpa! Steve está grande ya para cuidarse y cuidar su fidelidad, y en segundo lugar, estuvo mal que le dijeras a Wanda, pero ella iba a enterarse de cualquier manera!

-Lo sé! pero aún así yo destruí a esa pobre niña! Sé que no es mi culpa, pero se siente como si lo fuera, si tan solo no me hubiera metido!-

-Hey Nat, el hubiera no existe, tenemos que preocuparnos por el ahora, y creo que ahora será mejor ir a buscar a Wanda- Nat asintió y fue corriendo a buscar a Bruce y sus armas para ir a buscar a Wanda.

* * *

Visión les había informado que posiblemente, y conociendo el frágil corazón de Wanda, ella iría a buscar sus recuerdos a su ciudad natal, todos subieron a Jet, y Steve ordenó que fueran a toda marcha, a pesar de estar lejos, Wanda les llevaba ya alguna ventaja de 4 horas aproximadamente.

En el Jet el silencio era cortante. Steve se sentía fatal, y todos lo notaron, ni que decir de Natasha, pero todos sabían que la responsabilidad era de Steve y él lo sentía así.

Cuando se anunció que llegaron a Sokovia, Visión salió a sobre volar junto con Sam, para poder divisar a la castaña desde los cielos.

El Jet iba acercándose justo cuando Steve pudo verla con su privilegiada vista, ahí estaba ella, con su cabello hecho un desastre, en la punta de un gran edificio, abrió la compuerta del Jet para encontrarse con sus bellos ojos azules que tanto lo hacían perderse en ellos. La miro por lo que parecieron horas, pero solo habían sido segundos, y entonces pasó...

Wanda se aventó por la borda...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

-Hola, te traje un pastel, no sé si te gusta, pero quería probar- Natasha dijo nerviosamente

-Está bien, me gusta un poco, realmente nunca tuve la oportunida de comer mucho pastel , así que está bien- Wanda dijo fríamente.

-Y bien, veo que estás mejor-

-muy al contrario de lo que tu deseas- Contestó la castaña, lo cual le cayó como puñetazo al estómago a Natasha.

-Yo... Yo lo siento, realmente, Wanda, Dios, la vida no puede alcanzarme para decirte cuanto siento haberte hecho esto!

-Lo amas? Aún?-

-No como él a ti.

-Esa no fue mi pregunta.

-No estoy segura de haber sentido de verdad amor, tal vez fue sólo una ilusión. - Wanda la miró fijamente. -Lo que sí sé es que no debí de haber hecho lo que hice. Lo que si sé, es que Steve te ama y que haber regresado fue un error, pero Wanda, eres una excelente persona, un heroe, no dejes que alguien como yo, que un monstruo arruine tu vida.

-No eres un mostruo.- Wanda dijo sin pensarlo, en total empatía con la pelirroja. -No lo repitas nunca-

-Pero mira lo que te hice! -

-Todo está bien! Yo lo estoy,entendí que no debo vivir por nadie, que necesito salir adelante sola, que debo amar sin entregarlo todo, entendí que puedo sin Pietro, que puedo sin Steve, tengo una misión y estoy en busca de ella. Con o sin Steve. Espero que puedas entenderlo, Pepper me ah ayudado tanto!

-Pepper es un sol- Dijo Nat limpiándose una lagrima. -Tú, quieres ver a Steve? El hombre está hecho un loco sin ti.-

-Yo... yo no sé- Reconoció la castaña -No quiero perderle como perdí a Pietro, para siempre, pero no es fácil olvidar, no aún-

-Él estará esperándote para cuando estés lista para perdonarlo...

-Lo sé- Suspiró Wanda... Natasha le sonrió

-Bueno, creo que si todo está mejor por aquí, puedo ir afuera.

-No eres un mostruo. Hay alguien que te ama tal y como eres.-

-Tú eres increíble, enserio pensaba venir aquí y encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla..

Wanda le sonrió de verdad a la pelirroja, sabia que algo bueno venía después de cada fuerte golpe de la vida. Sin embargo después un pensamiento tóxico inundó una parte de ella.

-Preparate perra...-

* * *

Después de un tiempo Wanda decidió salir un poco de su encierro, cada día se sentía mejor e iba liberándose de aquello que le causaba miedo e incertidumbre. Sin embargo aún no miraba a Steve, a veces ni si quiera a Bucky. Sabía que Steve se sentía mal, y que Bucky lo ayudaba con los demonios que estaban acabando con él, Sam la visitaba todos los días y la mantenia al tanto. Sam no era Pietro, pero se sentía tan familiar, se sentía como su hermano.

Fue una semana y media después, cuando Wanda fue a buscar a Steve, cuando ya era demasiado incluso para ella.

Cuando lo encontró, encontró todo menos al hombre que amaba. Era una sombra del super soldado que la cautivo. La culpa no lo dejaba vivir...

-Steve?- Se atrevió a mencionar después de ver como el rubio derribaba por tercera vez un saco de arena y se inclinaba al suelo. El soldado se quedó tenso al oír a la bruja.

-Eres tú?- Susurró sin mirar atrás aún.

- _Sabes que lo soy_ \- le contestó con su mente

- _Por qué estás aquí?_

 _-Por que creo que nunca vendrías a mi, y ya sabes lo que dicen, si Dios no va a la montaña..._

 _-Dios no le hizo daño a la montaña.- Respondió triste Steve_

 _-Oh.. Eso..._

 _-Lo dices como si no hubiera pasado nada._

 _-Lo digo como si pasará todo._

 _-Escucha Wanda..._

 _-_ Creo que será más formal si hablamos como todas las personas, con palabras

-Wanda, lo siento, sé que fallé de la peor manera. Te juro que en el momento en el que te vi caer- Steve tragó fuerte recordando- Ese día, en ese momento, iba a aventarme contigo. Sí visión no t e hubiera recatado yo...

-No importa que hubiera pasado, lo importante es lo que pasó. Lo importantes es que yo...

-No me puedes perdonar cierto?- Interrumpió el rubio.

-No puedo olvidar, que es diferente.

-Aún me amas?

-Siempre- contestó la castaña sin subir la mirada.

-Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?- Steve sonaba suplicante. Un silencio incómodo se hizo.

-No...- Respondió por fin la castaña. Steve se alejó bruscamente, herido. -Te perdono, pero no puedo confiar, no aún, no puedo intentarlo de nuevo-

-Entiendo, y trataré de hacer todo para que confíes en mi de nuevo.-

-Y va a pasar, pero no estoy segura de querer volver a intentar esto sin estar completamente segura-

-Entiendo-...

-Pero me prometes que vas a comer? Pareces zombie, estás peor que yo- Steve esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres mi razón para todo, por ti haría lo que fuera- Wanda se sonrojó y salió del gimnasio.

* * *

-Qué sucede Bruce?-

-Nada Visión, sólo que, aprovechando que tienes la gema de la mente, quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro Doctor, si puedo ayudarle, con todo el gusto.-

-Es sobre Wanda...

-Qué sucede?- Visión se preocupó al ver el ceño fruncido del cientifico .

-Es sólo, que creo que el golpe afecto su globulo derecho, parece estar muy inflamado.

-Perdón doctor, pero no entiendo a qué quiere llegar con esto.

-Es la parte del cerebro que activa la parte agresiva de Wanda, y tengo miedo de que...

-De qué?- Visión estaba más preocupado

-De que este desarrollando doble personalidad...

* * *

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

Wanda iba tarareando la canción con sentimiento,pensando en el golpe que daría para volver a confiar.

-Te prometo Pietro, que ahora viene mi cachetada...- Sonrió diabolicamente mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos.

* * *

 **Okaaaaay ! Oficialmente soy la peor persona del mundo! No las merezco, es que últimamente eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer y de repente me di cuenta que ya era hora de terminar esto, pero no me juzguen, mi fic favorito se actualiza cada seis meses, la verdad no quería ser tan desconsiderada.**

 **Ahora bien, me gusta dejar estos finales en puntos suspensivos jajajajaa**

 **Quieren saber que pasa? El golpe dejó a Wanda más loca de lo que estaba! Y ahora tiene doble personalidad, es bipolar como en los cómics.**

 **Quería que terminará con Steve, pero si soy honesta, si yo fuera Wanda no le perdonaría nada!**

 **Quiero agradecerles por la paciencia! Mandarles un beso enorme y decirles que aunque no tendré poyectos individuales, estoy trabajando con otras chicas en cosas muy padres! Los amo a toodoooooos! 3**


End file.
